Antares e Issadora: Los Mellizos Black
by Sandy Michaelis
Summary: Ambos hermanos, ambos: mellizos. Hijos de la persona menos esperada, iguales pero diferentes al mismo tiempo;Antares, igual que su padre; Issadora, demasiado parecida a su tío.Por circunstancias de la vida terminaron viviendo con sus familiares: los Malfoy, los que los llevara a vivir muchas cosas, pero todo cambiara al entrar a Hogwarts. La sangre es mas pesada que el agua ¿no?
1. Cap 1 Callejón Diagon

— ¡Draco, Issadora!.— Ambos que estaban sentados bajo el fuerte sol del medio día en el verde jardín levantaron la vista para ver al hombre de larga cabellera rubia mirarlos desde el enorme semi circular balcón blanco.— Salgan del sol, no es hora para estar bajo este y suban que tenemos algo que darles.— Se dió la vuelta y ambos vieron el final de su cabellera rubia platinada desaparecer del borde del balcón.

Ambos se pararon y mirándose a los ojos echaron a correr rápidamente para ver quien llegaba primero.

— ¡Muévete Malfoy!.— Lo empujo con el costado de su cuerpo y empezó a subir las escaleras a saltos.

— ¿¡Como le dices a un Malfoy que se mueva, Black!?.— Ella se giro y le sacó la lengua con una sonrisa blanca y continuo subiendo las escaleras.

Draco rápidamente la alcanzó y la agarró de la remera a lo que ella cayó hacia atrás llevándolo a él en el camino. Ambos terminaron en el descanso de la escalera con algunos golpes, pero nada serio.

— ¡No perderé!.— Dijo ella saliendo de abajo de el y arrastrándose por el primer escalón, pero Draco la agarró del tobillo y tiró de ella.

— ¡Ni lo pienses!.—Ella soltó un gritito sorprendida por el agarre y puso una mano en el rostro de Draco empujándolo mientras el la agarraba.

Sin previo aviso ambos se vieron flotando en el aire y siendo separados.

— ¿Que es ese comportamiento tan inadecuado para un Malfoy...?.—

— ¿Y una Black?.— Terminó la pregunta una voz femenina.

Ambos miraron como Lucius y su esposa Narcisa los mantenían flotando en el aire con sus varitas alzadas y con expresiones enojadas.

— Nos preguntábamos que era todo este escándalo y resulta que estaban en otra de sus competencias de niños. Ya son grandes y compórtense como tal. Sean mas como Antares que nunca esta metido en algún problema—Reprendió Lucius mientras que con su esposa movían sus manos con la varita para dejarlos en el suelo detras de ellos.

Se dieron la vuelta y los miraron. Issadora torció la boca al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Draco rodó los ojos.

— Perdón, papá, mamá.— Se disculpo Draco acomodando su cabello igual al color de su padre que se encontraba todo desordenado.

— Lo lamento tía, Señor Malfoy.— Dijo Issadora con la cabeza algo gacha.

— Que sea la ultima vez o definitivamente les quitaremos las escobas para siempre.—Dijo Narcisa mirándolos a los ojos y ambos asintieron.— Ahora tengan.— De su túnica sacó dos sobres blancos, sellados y con la marca de un escudo en el.

— ¡Hogwarts!.— Gritó Issadora emocionada y con Draco empezaron a abrir sus sobre emocionados y sacaron las hojas.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querida señorita Black:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

UNIFORME:

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

⦁Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

⦁Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

⦁Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

⦁Una capa de invierno (negra,con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS:

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

⦁El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

⦁Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

⦁Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

⦁Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

⦁Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

⦁Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

⦁Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

⦁Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

⦁1 varita.

⦁1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

⦁1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

⦁1 telescopio.

⦁1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Terminó de leer Issadora y levantó la mirada agarrándole el brazo a Draco con una sonrisa.

— Hay que mandar nuestras lechuzas.— Dijo Draco.

— Ya me encargue de eso.— Los cuatro miraron al chico de cara seria.

Tenia ojos azul marino un poco mas oscuros de lo que es ese azul, cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ondulado con piel clara, pero tampoco blanca, sino que tenia color y era alto para sus once años. Sino fuera porque el tenia facciones masculinas e Issadora cabello largo color marrón oscuro con mechones inusualmente dorados, ambos serian iguales.

— Nos podrías haber avisado ¿No?.— Dijo Draco molesto y con una mueca.

— Deberían agradecerme por haberles quitado ese trabajo de encima.— Dijo con ese brillo de superioridad.

Draco y Issadora se miraron y anarcaron una ceja.

—No.— Dijeron y se fueron con paso altivo.

— Issa.— Ella se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos.

— Mmm.— Se quejó molesta y se acomodo mejor en la cama.

— Vamos, levántate. Por tu culpa nos estamos atrasando.— Ella bufo fuertemente molesta.

— ¿Alguna vez dejas de molestar Antares?.— Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— ¿Quien es la que se metió a mi cama en medio de la noche despertándome y ocupando espacio de mi cama?.— Ella se sentó y luego se levantó.

— ¿Por que los estoy retrasando?.— Entró al baño dejando la puerta abierta y se limpio la cara despertándose del todo.

— Hoy iremos al Callejon Diagon a comprar los materiales para Hogwarts.—Se levantó y se cambió de ropa antes de que su hermana saliera del baño.

— ¡Es verdad!¡Genial!.— Salió del baño y desapareció por la puerta para ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando ella estuvo lista bajó y se junto con todos frente a la chimenea.

— Ve Issadora.— Ella agarró los polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea diciendo fuerte y claro el lugar a donde quería ir.

Apareció en otra chimenea en una calle atestada de gente y negocios. Miró como de otras chimeneas salían otras personas, entre ella su tía, así que sorteando la gente fue hacia donde estaba ella.

— Bien, aquí estas.— Dijo con voz algo despectiva.

Issadora y Antares eran los hijos de su primo fallecido Regulus. Nadie sabia que había dejado embarazada de mellizos a su novia poco antes de morir, pero si que había sido una gran sorpresa. Al nacer ambos, su madre había nombrado a Narcisa Black y a Arthur Weasley como la madrina y el padrino de Antares, y a Sirius Black y a Molly Weasley como el padrino y madrina de Issadora. No hay que decir que fue un gran descontento para ambas familias, no para Sirius, sino para Narcisa, porque no podía creer que pusieran a los Weasley como padrino y madrina de alguien con apellido Black, ademas poner al traidor de sangre Sirius Black como padrino de Issadora, pero para alegría de Narcisa este estaba en Azkaban y así podría hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos para moldearlos y hacerlos ser unos orgullosos Sangre Pura. Con el paso de los años Antares se convirtió en lo que Narcisa y Lucius esperaban, era serio, frío y calculador, todo un Slytherin; Pero Issadora tenia la mente de un Slytherin, cuando quería podía hacer un plan en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ser muy cruel y vengativa, pero tenia la actitud confrontativa y valiente de un Gryffindor, no seguía las reglas y no se comportaba como ellos querían, por lo que Antares era el preferido junto a Draco. Realmente ella ignoraba muy bien eso, porque tenia la amistad de Draco y algo del afecto de Antares, dentro de lo frio que el era.

— Las encontramos.— Dijo Draco al ver a su madre y prima paradas esperándolos.

— Vamos a Madame Malking primero.— Dijo Lucius.

La gente al verlos se corría esquivándolos, no querían tener que lidiar con Lucius Malfoy, o mas bien, nadie que tuviera que ver con ellos. Entraron a la tienda y una mujer rubia con unos alfileres en su boca y un centímetro flotando a su lado se acerco.

— Vaya cada uno a un vestidor que enseguida los atenderé.— Issadora fue a un probador de la punta y se paró sobre un escalón a esperar que le tomaran las medidas.

El centímetro apareció y comenzó a tomarle las medidas mientras una hoja de papel y un lápiz aparecían y anotaban todo. Luego de eso la mujer rubia apareció y miró la hoja de papel.

— Dígame su nombre por favor.—

— Issadora Black.— La mujer la miró unos segundos y luego anoto el nombre sobre todas las medidas tomadas.

— De acuerdo...Ya esta.— Issadora le sonrió.

— Gracias, que tenga un buen día.— Salió del vestido donde Lucius la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

— Te tardabas. Vamos.— Ella lo siguió callada hasta El Boticario para comprar el caldero y algunas ampollas de vidrio para luego poner las pociones.

Después fueron a Flourish y Blotts, donde había tanta gente que uno ni se podía mover. Draco subió unas escaleras de un costado y se quedó allí a salvo de tanta gente mientras agarraba un libro de la estantería a su lado y se ponía a leerlo. Antares fue al frente con su hermana siguiéndolo mientras abría el paso.

— ¡Au!.— Issadora fue chocada por alguien y cayó hacia una mesa, agarrándose de esta para no caer.

Antares se dio la vuelta y la miro.

— ¡Ay, lo lamento querida!.— Ella levantó la vista enfadada, pero al ver a una mujer con el pelo pelirrojo borró esa expresión.— ¿Issa?.—

— ¡Molly!.—La mujer sonrió y le apretó la mejilla.

— Querida, cuanto tiempo ¿Como estas?¿Los Malfoy te tratan bien?.—

— Si, bueno, no podría decir que me tratan mal.— Dijo con un movimiento de hombros.— Aunque podría decir que Antares se adapto perfectamente.— Molly lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo encontró lo vio mirándola fríamente con los brazos cruzados.

— Hmm, veo.— Dijo con el seño fruncido.— ¿Y estas emocionada por ir a Hogwarts?.—

— Si, mucho, aunque me preocupa en que casa puedo quedar.— Dijo.

— Mira, el lugar donde el sombrero te envié es el indicado para ti, es tu lugar y no tenes que preocuparte por las demás personas. No importan lo que los Malfoy te digan si no vas a Slytherin, si no te aceptan como eres no te quieren de verdad.— Le dijo con una sonrisa maternal y le acaricio la mejilla.— Se que hasta los diecisiete no puedes ir a vivir por tu cuenta, pero si elegir con quien quedarte. Si hay algún problema mi casa siempre esta abierta para quedarte con nosotros.— Los ojos de Issadora brillaron felices.

— ¿En serio? Lo tendré muy en cuenta Molly, gracias.— La mujer le beso la mejilla y con una ultima mirada a Antares se fue.

Issadora la miró irse con una sonrisa y fue con su hermano que la miraba mas serio de lo normal.

— Vamos por los libros.— Le dijo pasándola.

Desde las escaleras Draco habia visto todo y ahora miraba como Issadora se movía por el lugar con una sonrisa tranquila. Luego de comprar los libros fueron a Ollivander por sus varitas.

— Espino, 25cm, ligeramente elástica, y núcleo de cabello de unicornio.— Dijo Ollivander entregándole la varita a Draco.— Ahora tu.— Miró a Issadora y fue a buscar una varita.— Prueba esta.— Ella la agarró y dio un rápido movimiento, todas las hojas de la habitación comenzaron a volar.— No, no, esa no es.— La agarró y fue a buscar otra.— Ten.— Le dio otra y la observó con atención.

La luz de la tienda comenzó a titilar y una corriente de viento apareció levantando un poco los cabellos de los que estaban ahí y haciendo que la campana de la tienda sonara. Issadora sonrió y miró a Ollivander.

— Esta.— Dijo y el asintió con un brillo en los ojos.

— Roble, 28cm, rigida, y nucleo de pelo de cola de thestral.—

— ¿Thestral? Exelente.— Dijo con una sonrisa y retrocediendo para dejarle el lugar a Antares y poder tener su varita.

Mientras Antares probaba la varita, hizo temblar el vidrio de la ventana junto a Issadora, ella al ver que se estaba rompiendo sin pensarlo levanto la varita.

— ¡Partis Temporus!.— El vidrio estalló yendo cada pedazo directo hacia ella, pero estos se detenían como si hubiera una pared transparente a su alrededor.

Lucius y Narcisa la miraron mas que sorprendidos.

— ¿Que fue eso?.— Pregunto Draco.

— Es...una barrera mágica de protección, no dura mas que un minuto.— Dijo ella bajando la varita sorprendida.

— ¿De donde lo sacaste?.— Preguntó Narcisa.

— Lo leí en un libro, me se algunos, no muchos.— Dijo mirando a su hermano que se notaba sorpresa en su mirada.— Espero afuera.— Salió de la tienda y se apoyo en la pared a esperar.

Luego volvieron a la Mansión Malfoy.


	2. Cap 2 Snape y ¡Hogwarts!

Lucius, Narcisa y Draco se habían ido dejando la mansión sola para los mellizos, pero como era usual, Antares se alejaba de su hermana y se iba a su habitación a hacer cualquier cosa, entonces como ella no tenia otra forma de entretenerse se puso a leer los libros de encantamientos y pociones de la escuela. La gran sala de estar del piso de abajo estaba completamente vacía y en silencio, cuando en la chimenea blanca se encendió un fuego verde. Issadora miró asustada por la sorpresa y luego vió a un hombre todo vestido de negro y de nariz ganchuda salir.

— ¿Snape?.— El al miró sentada en el suelo frente a la larga y baja mesa de café.— Lucius no se encuentra.— Le dijo y el gruño.

— Le dije que vendría a esta hora.— Miró sus libros.

— Se fue hace un buen rato, tal vez si espera...— El se sentó en el sillón al otro lado de la mesa y un elfo domestico apareció.

— Señor Snape ¿Desea algo?.— Dijo juntando sus manos y mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y orejas gachas.

— Un café.— Dijo secamente y el elfo desapareció.

Issadora lo miró y luego bajó la vista para seguir leyendo y marcando algunas cosas con su lápiz. Luego el elfo volvió con una bandeja de plata con un café y unas galletas.

— ¿Desea algo?.— La miró a ella.

— No, gracias.— Dijo y el elfo la miró con ojos llorosos.

— ¡Nadie nunca me había dicho gracias!¡No puedo permitirme tal honor!¡No debería agradecerme!.— Se agarró del borde de la mesa y comenzó a pegarse fuertemente contra esta.

— ¡Hey! ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?.— Preguntó viendo horrorizada y preocupada al elfo, pero este no se detenía sin importar que.— ¡Detente, te lo ordeno ahora!.— Dijo con voz potente y el elfo la miró.— ¡Vete ahora!.—Este asintió y desapareció con un "¡Plop!"

Por la puerta entró su hermano y miró toda la habitación con la varita en la mano.

— ¿¡Que era ese escándalo!?.— Preguntó molesto.

— Fue Doby que se volvió loco por que le dije gracias.— Explicó ella.

El bufo y guardó la varita.

—Trata de no hacer ruido.— Se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Antares...!.— Lo llamó arrodillándose en el suelo.

— Ahora no tengo tiempo.— Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ella pestañeo un par de veces y soltó el aire sentándose de vuelta y poniendo atención a los libros.

— Vas a romper el lápiz si sigues así.— Dijo Snape.

Ella lo miró y luego su mano viendo como apretaba dicho objeto.

— Humm, si.— Dijo soltándolo y suspirando.— Debes tener cosas que hacer, le diré luego a Lucius que viniste.— El dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?.—Movió la cabeza señalando el libro, ella miró confundida.— Note que leíste la misma pagina varias veces, o es que no entiendes o que no estabas muy concentrada.—

— Creo que es lo ultimo.— Se pasó una mano por la cara.— Estoy cansada.—

— Te enseñare a hacer la poción para dormir, así estarás mas avanzada para mis clases y te servirá para cuando quieras usarla.—

— ¿En serio? Me encantaría, pero no se donde- —

— Sígueme.— Ella se levantó y salieron del salón para ir por los pasillos hasta bajar por unas escaleras y llegar a una puerta.

Issadora la abrió y ambos entraron para después cerrarla. Había una gran mesa con calderos, herramientas para hacer las pociones y un montón de muebles con estantes y frascos con todo tipo de cosas en ellos.

— Increíble.— Dijo Issadora mirando a su alrededor.

— Empecemos.— Snape anotó todos los ingredientes en una pizarra y le dijo que buscara todo, luego anotó las instrucciones y se quedó junto a ella supervisandola.

— Es demasiado, usa la balanza, nunca te prives de usar los instrumentos.— Ella lo miró, asintió e hizo lo que le dijo.

Luego de asegurarse de que la cantidad fuera la correcta lo puso en el caldero con las demás cosas y revolvió cinco veces contra las agujas del reloj y dejó a la poción descansar.

— Hay que volver en una hora.— Dijo Snape viendo la poción y puso una mano en su espalda.— Volvamos y tomemos algo.—

— Dale.— Dijo animada y volvieron a subir.

Cuando entraron al salón Antares y los tres Malfoy se encontraban allí hablando parados.

— Severus.— Dijo Lucius al verlo.— ¿Donde estabas?.— Preguntó algo acusatorio y miró a Issadora acercándose.

— Dijiste que viniera hace una hora, y no estabas, así que me ofrecí a enseñarles pociones a Issadora que se encontraba estudiando.— Dijo evidenciando la impuntualidad de Lucius.

— Ya veo...— Respondió.— Bueno, vamos a mi oficina.—

— La poción estará lista en cuarenta y cinco minutos, no la dejes mas que eso.— Le dijo.— Lo hiciste bien.— La apremió antes de salir moviendo se túnica.

Ella sonrió y se giró.

— ¿Vamos a volar?.— Miró a Draco el cual asintió.— ¿Antares?.— El estaba de brazos cruzados mirandola friamente y negó.— De acuerdo...— Draco y ella se miraron.

— Ni se les ocu...— Empezó Narcisa pero ellos ya se habían ido corriendo.

— Iré a preparar mi baul.— Dijo Antares agarrando los libros de su hermana y yéndose.

Antes de pisar el ultimo escalón vio por la ventana como su primo y hermana volaban a gran velocidad riendo y disfrutando de la compania del otro. Antares entrecerró los ojos y sintió una puntada en su pecho al notar como la brecha entre el y su hermana se hacia cada vez mas grande, principalmente por su culpa. Dejó de mirar y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana a dejar los libros sobre el escritorio de ella y se detuvo a mirar la habitación. Se extraño al notar que estaba escasamente ocupada. Solo había algo de ropa en el armario, algunas cosas en el baño, algunos cuadernos y libros, ademas del nuevo baúl que ella llevaría a Hogwarts. ¿Acaso ella no pensaba quedarse allí?¿Pensaba irse?¿O era por si tenia que hacer un escape rápido?. Un montón de preguntas invadieron las cabeza de Antares y fue a la ventana para mirar a su hermana ¿Acaso no era feliz ahí?¿O tal vez ocultaba algo que el no sabia? El salió de la habitación de ella y se fue a la suya para proponerse con el tiempo ver las intenciones que tenia, mientras tanto, tenia sus cosas que hacer.

Issadora bajó de su escoba y fue directo hacia la sala de pociones. Apago el fuego y sacó su varita.

— Accio ampolla.— Guardó su varita y vio como la puerta se abría dejando ver al pequeño recipiente de vidrio ir hasta su mano.— Genial.— Sacó el tapón y puso un poco de la poción dentro y luego volvió a poner el tapón.— Listo.— Dijo orgullosa y subió las escaleras.

Se fijo si Snape aún se encontraba hablando con Lucius, y cuando noto que sí fue a su habitación a esperar.

— Los libros...— Dijo viendo que estaban en su escritorio en vez de en el salón.

No le dio mucha importancia y se puso a organizar algunas cosas en su baúl, cuando escuchó que ambos terminaban de hablar abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Lucius ella salió y los siguió, antes de que el se metiera en la chimenea lo detuvo mostrandole la poción.

— Tiene el color correcto, parece que lo hiciste bien.— Dijo dándosela de nuevo.— No dudes en usarla cuando quieras.— Le dijo antes de desaparecer por la red flu.

Ella puso la poción en su bolsillo y miró a Lucius que la estaba observando.

— Severus dijo que estabas estudiando cuando llego ¿Que te gusta?.—

— Por ahora no leí mas que el libro de encantamientos y pociones.— Issadora decía frases cortas porque estaba nerviosa, casi nunca hablaba con el.

— En dos días iras a Hogwarts. ¿Crees que terminaras en Slytherin?.— Ella inspiró y apretó los labios.

— No prometo nada.— Con eso se fue dándole a entender que no estaba segura de ir allí.

Lucius y Narcisa despedían a Draco mientras Antares e Issadora esperaban a unos metros detrás de el. Desde el momento que su hermana fue al comedor noto como esta ocultaba, detrás de su emoción por ir a Hogwarts, tristeza. Incluso ahora mientras ella sonreía mirando el Expreso, sus ojos tenia un brillo de melancolía. Antares frunció un poco el seño y la agarró del brazo.

— ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?.— Ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y después sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa triste, e Issa lo sabia.

— No te preocupes, piensa en que estamos a minutos de ir a Hogwarts.— Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos mas hasta que el le soltó el brazo y alejó su rostro del de ella sin decir nada.

— ¡Es hora!.— Gritó uno de los alumnos de ultimo año y Draco fue con los mellizos Black.

— Vamos.— Dijo.

— Compórtense.— Dijo Narcisa antes de que los tres subieran al Expreso.

Draco conteso con un "Si", Antares asintió e Issadora simplemente se dio la vuelta.

— Vamos a los vagones del fondo, ahí están mis amigos.— Dijo Draco.

Issa iba de ultima cuando sintió que en el angosto pasillo alguien la abrazaba por detrás en el cuello.

— ¿¡Que-!?.— Giró un poco la cabeza y agarró las manos de la persona para quitarlas de su cuello.

— ¡Issa!.— Reconoció esa voz en cualquier lado.

— ¡Fred!.— Se dio la vuelta y correspondió el abrazo.— ¿Donde esta George?.— En eso vio como una mano se elevaba por detrás de la cabeza de Fred.

— ¡Acá!.— Issa soltó a Fred y tratando de pasar por el angosto pasillo a través del cuerpo de Fred logró llegar a el.

— ¡George!.—El sonrió y se abrazaron.

— ¿Estas segura que yo soy George?.— Ella se pegó contra la puerta de esos compartimentos y los miró a ambos que estaba uno pegado al otro.

— Segura, yo se diferenciarlos.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Por eso tenemos que mantener tu habilidad en secreto para que nadie sepa el truco que usas.— Dijeron abrazándola cada una de un lado y poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

— Lo mantendré en secreto.— Dijo con una sonrisa divertida poniendo un dedo como ellos en sus labios.— ¿A donde iban?.—

— Íbamos a molestar algunos Slytherins.— Dijo Fred guiñando un ojo.

— En ese caso suerte.— Ellos asintieron y fueron por el pasillo, pero se detuvieron al ver a Draco y Antares parados en la puerta hacia el otro vagón.

Los gemelos miraron a Antares como si no lo reconocieran, cuando los mellizos eran pequeños y la madre de ellos aun vivía Issadora y Antares iban a visitarlos seguido, pero cuando esta murió y se fueron con los Malfoy, Antares cortó cualquier tipo de relación, mientras que su melliza mandaba al menos una carta por semana.

— Draco, Antares, vayan. Yo iré mas tarde.— Dijo Issadora dándose la vuelta y mirando los compartimentos, en eso vio a Ron con un chico algo pequeño de cabello negro y anteojos.

Ella tocó la puerta y ambos miraron, Ron levantó la mano y la movió indicando que entrara. Cuando ella entró cerró la puerta y cerró las cortinas, mágicamente sus maletas y baúl aparecieron en los estantes de arriba y se sentó junto a Ron.

— Hola, soy Issadora Black.— Se presentó ella dándole la mano y una sonrisa.

— Harry Potter.— Ella abrió momentaneamente los ojos sorprendida, pero luego se relajó.

— Vaya, así que era verdad. No dudo que tus años en Hogwarts vayan a ser movidos.—El se encogió un poco en el asiento.

— Abra que ver.— Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿En que casa esperan estar?.— Preguntó Ron.— Yo espero que en Gryffindor, toda mi familia fue allí. Si llego a quedar en Slytherin me muero.— Negó con la cabeza y ambos miraron a Harry.

— La verdad nose, solo se muy poco de las casas.— Y ahora ellos miraron a Issa.

— Mmm...Bueno, desde que estoy con los Malfoy todos esperan que vayan a Slytherin, pero no estoy tan segura, la verdad soy algo ignorada por mis tíos porque saben que no soy como ellos. Me refiero a que soy muy orgullosa con eso de mi sangre pura, pero que no por eso no respeto a los mestizos o nacidos de hijos muggles...— Dijo mirando el suelo.

Ron puso una mano en su hombro.

— Sabes que cualquier cosa te vienes a vivir con nosotros, eres de nuestra familia, mis padres te adoran y todos te consideramos como una hermana mas.— Ella sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que eso se hará realidad...— El inclinó un poco la cabeza confundido por lo que dijo, pero igual tenia la sonrisa.

— Sera genial.— Le aseguro.

— ¿Quienes son los Malfoy?.— Preguntó Harry.

— Una familia sangre pura que consideran a las demás familias de magos no sangre pura como basura, como si ellos fueran mas que los demás. Draco Malfoy comenzara este año con nosotros y es un...— Ron no dijo mas porque estaba Issa que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

— Narcisa Malfoy, o Black de soltera, es como...una tia segunda o algo así mía, cuando mi madre murió me fui a vivir con ella porque mi tío esta en Azkaban. Ella y su esposo Lucius tienen un hijo llamado Draco, que sí, trata a todas las personas como menos, pero al menos conmigo es bueno, me hace compania cuando mi hermanos no... Aunque creo que eso va a cambiar...— Eso era lo que la tenia triste.— Bueno, como sea, no me molesta que hables mal de mis tíos y ni de Draco, porque se que el hace cosas para dar razones para hablar mal de el.— Suspiro y se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en el asiento.

Pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de cualquier cosa y comiendo dulces cuando la mujer del carrito pasó y compraron bastantes. En eso una chica abrió la puerta sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

— ¿Han visto una rana? Un chico llamado Neville la perdió.— Los tres la miraron con la boca llena de dulces.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?.— Preguntó Issa.

— Como sea, deberían cambiarse, ya estamos por llegar.— Y cerró la puerta de golpe, a lo que Issa anarcó una ceja.

— Que maleducada.— Se levantó y agarró la ropa.— Me iré a cambiar, nos vemos en la selección de casas. Un gusto Harry.— Lo saludo con la mano y se fue al baño del lugar, donde se cambió y luego atravesó tres vagones hasta llegar donde estaban Antares y Draco.

Se sentó con ellos en la mesa en donde había un chico de tez oscura y ojos miel oscuros y una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

— ¿Donde estabas?.— Preguntó Draco.

Ella lo miró y pensó que no seria buena idea decir que estaba con un Weasley o que había conocido a Harry Potter.

— Por ahí, un chico llamado Neville perdió su rana y no dejaba de molestarme para que lo ayudara a encontrarla y para escapar me metí en un compartimento con gente que ni conocía y me quede allí.— Se recostó en el asiento y suspiro.

— Ellos son Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.— Los presento el rubio.

Ambos movieron la cabeza como saludo y ella hizo lo mismo. Antares que estaba junto la ventana la observaba disimuladamente.

Cuando el sol bajó el expreso se detuvo y los prefectos de cada casa comenzaron a decir que bajaran. Una vez que todos estuvieron abajo un hombre enorme, altisimo y con cabello y barba algo enrulada larga se acercó con un farol en mano.

— ¡Los de primero siganme! El resto sigan a sus prefectos. Por cierto, soy Hagrid y soy el cuidador de la llaves de Hogwarts.— Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar por el anden.

Issa lo vio avanzar, pero ella se quedo parada mirándolo mientras los alumnos de su edad pasaban a su lado. En eso dos personas la agarraron de sus brazos. Ella miró y se encontró con sus mismos ojos y unos color metal.

— ¿Issa?¿Que pasa?.— Preguntó Draco levemente preocupado.

— Has estado actuando raro desde esta mañana ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa?.—

— Cuando lleguemos, ahora no nos atrasemos.— Corrió hacia adelante uniéndose al grupo.

Todos llegaron a un lago con unos botes con unos faroles en el frente para iluminar en la oscuridad y por fin todos pudieron ver mejor el enorme castillo con mas claridad. Cuando los botes se detuvieron en el otro extremo del lago todos bajaron y fueron por una galería con grandes columnas dejando ver el afuera del castillo, hasta que comenzaron a haber paredes finalmente entrando. Fueron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas donde una mujer con una túnica verde francia aterciopelada, un gorro puntiagudo que se doblaba cayendo hacia atrás y con aspecto severo en su rostro adornado por unos anteojos los esperaba.

— Bienvenidos, yo soy la profesora McGonadall y seré su anfitriona hoy. Como sabrán, se hará una selección para determinar en que casa ira cada uno. Las casas son cuatro, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Irán dependiendo de como son en realidad.— Los miró a todos.— Esperen aquí.—Ella se fue por un pasillo y Draco se puso frente a Harry.

— Vaya, así que es verdad, Harry Potter esta aquí.— Un murmullo general se inició.— Ven conmigo, te darás cuenta de que hay familias que son mejores que otras.— Miró a Ron.— Ropa sucia y gastada, cabello pelirrojo...debes ser un Weasley.— Dijo con desprecio en su voz.— ¿Aceptas?.— Levantó su mano hacia Harry.

— No, gracias, ya se quien es el incorrecto.— Le dijo tajante.

— ¿Algún problema?.— McGonadall apareció detrás de Draco, el cual miró de mala forma a Harry y volvió a su lugar con Crab y Goyle como sus guarda espaldas.— Bien, entremos.— Issadora se alejó de Antares y se fue con Ron y Harry que sonrieron.

Su hermano y Draco la miraron impactados.

— ¿Issadora?.— Preguntó Antares usando su nombre completo.

Ella solo sonrió tristemente y levantó una mano como despidiéndose, entonces miró hacia adelante e inspirando profundamente avanzó primera en el comedor.


	3. Cap 3 Primer día de clases

McGonadall se paró en un escalón y abrió un pergamino.

— Cuando diga su nombre, ustedes vendrán y les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y se les sera asignada una casa.— Los miró sobre sus anteojos y la mayoría asintió.— Comencemos.—

Snape miró a su ahijado y noto que miraba fijamente a Issa, que se encontraba junto a Ron y...Harry Potter, que de repente se tocó su cicatriz y lo miró. Snape giró el rostro luego de unos largos segundo y miró a Antares, que también miraba a Issadora, solo que de una forma mas disimulada. Al parecer había pasado algo y por eso ella se encontraba con ellos.

— Antares Black.— Llamó y el subió y se sentó.

Cuando McGonadall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza, ese soltó un "¡Aha!" como si hubiera descubierto algo, pero le tomo unos segundos mas decidir.

— ¡Slytherin!.— La casa nombrada comenzó a aplaudir orgulloso por recibir a un Black.

— Harry Potter.— Todo se hizo un silencio y este algo dudoso subió y se sentó.

— Umm.— Murmuró el sombrero y se dobló pareciendo tener arrugas en su frente.— Difícil, muy difícil...— Dijo y continuo pensando.— ¡Gryffindor!.— La mesa lanzó vitoreos al aire y el se fue a sentar recibiendo muchos saludos.

— Hermione Granger.— Ella inspiro y exhalo murmurando para si misma "Tranquila, cálmate", a lo que Issa y Ron se miraron con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Gryffindor!.— Ella se levantó con una sonrisa y corrió a la mesa.

— Issadora Black.— Sintió su cuerpo temblar por la adrenalina y el nerviosismo.

Se sentó y McGonadall le puso el gorro.

— ¡Oh!.— Soltó de repente haciendo que ella saltara un poco en el taburete y se sonrojara un poco al notar que todos la miraban.— (Al parecer hoy se incorporan alumnos difíciles de poner en una casa...Tienes el espíritu de un Gryffindor, pero no se puede evitar notar que tienes una gran mentalidad Slytherin, sabes como conseguir lo que quieres, manipular y eres algo...vengativa).— Había hecho un poco de silencio para pensar la palabra correcta.— (Si te envió a Slytherin esos rasgos podrían hacerse mas fuertes y aflorar, pero...).— Todos miraban como el sombrero se tomaba su tiempo para pensar donde enviarla, incluso la profesora McGonadall miraba con reproche al sombrero esperando que se apurara.— ¡Gryffindor!.— Soltó de repente haciendo que todos los que la conocían, a excepción de los Weasley, abrieran los ojos como platos y se les cayera la mandíbula al piso.

Ella se levantó y bajó con una sonrisa hasta llegar frente a Harry y sentarse junto a uno de los gemelos. Se atrevió a levantar la vista para ver a su hermano desconcertado mirándola, luego giró la vista y miró a Draco que se veía traicionado y luego a Snape que parecía no creerlo. Ella suspiró y sonrió feliz en quedar en esa casa, sin importar las consecuencias.

— Draco Malfoy.— Issa miró como apenas McGonadall acercó el sombrero a su cabeza, este gritó "Slytherin" y Draco se levantó con una sonrisa orgullosa y se fue a sentar a unos lugares de Antares.

Luego de terminar la selección de casa, Dumbledore dio un pequeño discurso y habló sobre el bosque prohibido y sobre que ningún alumno debía ir al tercer piso, entonces con un aplauso hizo aparecer cualquie cantidad de comida por las cuatro mesas, e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a comer y el fuerte murmullo de todas las charlas del salón no se hicieron esperar. Una vez que la cena terminó cada prefecto condujo a su casa a la sala común y le explicó algunas cosas a los de primero para luego darle un horario a cada uno. Issadora se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban los dormitorios de mujeres y subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a la parte de todas las habitaciones. Allí buscó la suya y al entrar eligió la cama mas alejada de la puerta del lado derecho. Se sentó y se puso el pijama al tiempo que sus compañeras de cuarto entraban, miró el pergamino y la pluma, y decidió que no seria ella la que le daría la noticia a sus tíos de que quedó en Gryffindor, después de todo, estaba segura de que su hermano y primo se encargarían de hacérselos saber.

Al despertar Issa se sorprendió al saber que una de sus compañeras de cuarto era Hermione Granger, ya que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir directamente sin siquiera importarle por saber con quien compartiría cuarto hasta que se graduara. Aprovechando que el baño estaba desocupado se preparó y se cambió para agarrar los libros e ir a desayunar. Se acercó a donde estaban Harry y Ron, este ultimo tenia la boca llena de comida al igual que sus manos.

— Algún día te vas a atragantar.— Le dijo ella sentándose a su lado, el la miró y le dijo algo que nadie entendió.— Primero traga y después habla.— Harry rió y siguió viendo el periódico en sus manos.— La primera clase es Herbologia con los Hufflepuff.— Guardó su horario en su túnica y comenzó a desayunar.

— ¡Miren!.— Exclamó Harry poniendo el periódico sobre la mesa.— La cámara 713 fue robada, ¡fue la cámara a la que fui con Hagrid!.—

— ¿Gringots? Es imposible robar allí.— Dijo Issa mirando el periódico.

— Duendes consternados...— Leyó Ron.— ¿Que había dentro de la cámara?.—

— Solo un pequeño paquetito que Hagrid se llevó, por lo que debería estar vacía.—

— Osea que el ladrón no encontró lo que buscaba.— Dijo Issa pensativa, mientras Hermione que se encontraba sentada con ellos los miraba a todos de una forma rara.

Finalizada la hora del desayuno los tres se levantaron y caminaron fuera del comedor, pero antes Issa giró el rostro para ver a su hermano y primo terminar la comida de sus platos y levantarse para ir a su primera clase. Suspiro algo triste, pero levanto el rostro y continuo con paso elegante su camino.

— ¿Que es todo esto?.— Pregunto Ron mirando con el seño fruncido a varias plantas.

Harry solo levanto y bajo los hombros mientras movía la cabeza para que uno de los tallos de una de las plantas no lo golpeara, Ron que se encontraba distraído mirando unas macetas en el suelo se la llevó por delante haciendo que su frente se enrojeciera con el golpe.

— Estúpida planta.— Dijo golpeándola mientras avanzaba, pero esta sopresivmente cobró vida y se enroscó en su cabello tirando esperando poder quitarle un mechón o mas.

La risa de Issa de escuchó por todo el invernadero haciendo que todos los de su casa y los de Hufflepuff voltearan a verlos.

— ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame!.— Dijo Ron moviendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza esperando poder tomar la planta y sacársela.

— Ni loca, a ver si me hace algo a mi.— Contesto ella moviéndose junto a el para mirarlo de frente al lado de Harry.

— ¿Primera clase del año y ya con esto?.— Una voz femenina algo rasposa y profunda se hizo retumbar y todos movieron sus cabeza para ver a una mujer regordeta de pelo canoso y enrulado por encima de los hombros caminar hacia Ron con unas enorme tijeras de podar.— Ahora muchacho, quédate quieto si no quieres perder nada mas que un poco de cabello.— Puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ron sosteniéndola fuertemente mientras con la otra cortaba el mechón.

Una vez liberado el se alejo de la planta que se movía agitadamente con el mechón pelirrojo en señal de victoria.

— Esto tiene que ir directo hacia tus hermanos.— Dijo Issa cruzada de brazos mientras sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

La mujer dejó las grande tijeras sobre la larga mesa de madera que cruzaba todo el invernadero y los miró a todos.

— Todos frente a la mesa rápido.— Una vez todos en fila frente a esta ella se presentó.— Soy Pomona Sprout, para ustedes, Profesora Sprout. Y si quieren pasar esta materia les aconsejo que no sigan los pasos del chico Weasley.— Ella lo miró.— Pero por ser el primer día de clase lo dejare pasar así ya no comienzas con una baja calificación.— Issa rió por lo bajo al ver como Ron la miraba con ojos muy abiertos y algo asustados, seguramente pensando que haría Molly si se enteraba que ya se había sacado una mala nota en los escasos minutos de esta clase.

Así la primera clase de su primer año en Hogwarts y las demás pasaron relativamente rápido por las presentaciones de los mismos Profesores y de la materia que impartían. Y con esto llegó la ultima clase del día, Encantamientos con los Slytherins...

Issa caminaba a un paso apresurado por los pasillos del castillo por su ansiedad, mientras Ron y Harry sostenían sus libros tratando de que estos no se les cayeran por querer mantenerle el paso a su compañera. Mientras estos miraban la enorme cantidad de textos en sus brazos, no se dieron cuenta que ella se había detenido y como consecuencia chocaron contra ella. Ron soltó todos sus libros y se tambaleo hacia un lado golpeando con el muro, y Harry cayo de cola al suelo, pero eso si, manteniendo los libros fuertemente agarrados.

— ¿Que haces?.— Preguntó indignado Ron tocándose la nariz, asegurándose de que esta no se encontraba rota por el golpe contra el muro.

—Llegamos al salón.— Simplemente contesto esta mientras miraba a su alrededor como buscando a alguien.

— ¿Y? ¿No se supone que debemos entrar?.— Preguntó Ron tomando sus libros de suelo.

— No te los quieres cruzar ¿Verdad?.—Dedujo Harry levantándose del suelo, a lo que ella se dió la vuelta y los miró de arriba a abajo.

— ¡Lo lamento chicos!.— Ayudo a Ron a tomar sus últimos libros.— Y si, no me los quiero cruzar.— Miró a su compañero de cabellos azabaches.

— Ya se deben encontrar dentro, y de cualquier forma, estamos contigo.— El le sonrió, a lo que ella sintió un alivio momentáneo.

— Es verdad, vamos.— Entraron al salón y se sentaron en las largas filas de bancos puestas de forma circular, que se elevaban desde la primera fila hacia atrás.

En el centro había una gran y alta pila de libros donde un hombre muy chiquito se mantenía parado mirando a sus alumnos llegar.

— Muy bien. ¡Bienvenidos a su primera Clase de Encantamientos! Soy el Profesor Flitwick y les hablare un poco sobre mi materia...— Luego de una breve introducción en la que Issa estuvo tentada a dormir, una pluma blanca y grande apareció frente y sobre la mesa de cada alumno.— Lo primero que trabajaremos sera hacer que con el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa hagan levitar esta simple y liviana pluma.— Antes comenzar a pronunciar el hechizo todos practicaron un movimiento de muñeca que tenían que hacer al mover la varita, y luego las voces de todos se comenzaron a oír pronunciando el hechizo.

Issa tomo su varita, pero miró frente a ella donde los Slytherings se encontraban y busco rápidamente con la vista para encontrarse con una fría mirada azul fija en ella. La mirada de ambos hermanos se quedaron fijos en los ojos del otro, Issa lo miraba expectante esperando una respuesta de lo que el pensaba, aunque en su interior sabia que la poca relación que tenían se había acortado muchísimo más; Antares por su parte la miraba de una forma dura y fría, casi igual a como el padre de Draco la miraba diariamente en la mansión.

— Espera, espera, espera. Le sacaras un ojo a alguien.— La voz de Hermione Granger la sacó de ese trance e hizo que Issa mirara el lugar a su izquierda donde Ron se encontraba recibiendo clases particulares de su compañera.

— A ver, hazlo tu si es tan fácil.— Le dijo Ron desafiándola luego de que Hermione le dijera todos sus errores.

Ella agarró la varita, y con una cara de suficiencia pronuncio el hechizo.

— Wingardium Leviosa.— Y la pluma comenzó a elevarse mientras Hermione hacia pequeños movimientos con la varita.

Ron bufo y enfurruñado dejo la varita sobre la mesa para apoyar su cabeza en su mano.

— ¿Lo hacemos?.— Le pregunto Harry a Issa.

— Si, vamos. Winguardium Leviosa.— Dijeron al mismo tiempo y la pluma de cada uno comenzó a elevarse.

— ¡Miren! A los Gryffindors les va muy bien con este hechizo.— Dijo el Profesor mirando ambas plumas elevarse.

Issa y Harry miraban sus plumas en el aire cuando un "¡Boom!" sonó, y un gran destello de luz brilló muy cerca de ellos. Seamus Finnigan tenia todos los cabellos hacia atrás manchados de negro al igual que su rostro por pronunciar mal el hechizo y hacer explotar su pluma. Issa se hecho a reír al ver su cara de sorpresa, al igual que varios Slytherins.

— Creo que necesitaremos otra pluma Profesor.— Dijo Dean Thomas a su lado.

Cuando la clase terminó Issa, Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean caminaban juntos por los pasillos escuchando las quejas del pelirrojo sobre Hermione.

— Es Leviosa, no Levioosaa. Es una pesada, con razón no tiene amigas.— Dijo, y Hermione que se encontraba cerca escuchando todo aumento la velocidad de su caminar y golpeo el hombro de Ron con el suyo desde atrás para irse limpiándose unas lagrimas.

— Creo que te escucho.— Dijo Harry aminorando el paso de todos.

— ¡Ron Weasley!.— Issa lo miró enojada.— ¿Como se te ocurre? ¡Si vas a hablar de alguien se mas cuidadoso!.—

— O al menos asegúrate que no se encuentre presente.— Dijo Dean, pero no con tono de regaño, sino mas bien aconsejándolo.

— Tu no le des ideas.— Issa lo señalo y el cerró la boca.— Te disculparas con ella.— Dijo poniendose al frente de el.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! Yo solo dije la verdad.—

— ¿¡Y!? Piensa en sus sentimientos, no seas insensible.— Ron rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca de molestia con la boca.

— Esta bien, pero luego.— Issa asintió con una sonrisa cuando dos brazos le rodearon el cuello, uno de cada lado.

— Hay hermanito, que fácil cedes.— Ella reconoció las voces y ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber quienes eran.

— No lo reten, le estoy enseñando a ser un caballero sin que se de cuenta.— Issa rió luego de decir eso.

— ¿Ron un caballero? Creo que el seria mas el sapo.—Dijo George a su derecha.

— Es verdad, pero este no se convierte en principe si lo besas.— Añadio Fred a su izquierda.

— ¿Ustedes dicen? ¿Osea que no hay esperanzas para el?.— Pregunto Issa mientras ella y los gemelos miraban a Ron de arriba a abajo como si el no estuviera allí escuchándolos.

— No tiene modales para comer.— Dijo George.

— No cuida su cabello o ropa.— Continuo Fred.

— Siempre anda con un poco de tierra en alguna parte de su rostro.— Siguieron enumerando cosas, hasta que Ron movió las manos para que se detuvieran.

— ¡Oigan! Continuo aquí ¿Saben?.— Ellos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron.— Y si quiero puedo ser todo un caballero.— Aseguro, y Issa bufó.

— Seguro, y la mejor forma de demostrarlo es haciendo llorar a una mujer.— Ron se sonrojo un poco por el enojo mas que nada mientras los tres chicos detrás de el reían por lo bajo.

— Vamos Ron, aun hay tiempo para mejorar, no te preocupes.— Le dijo Dean palmeandole la espalda.

— Agh.— Ron gruño y se alejo del grupo, pero enfrente de el venia Draco con su séquito y como era de esperarse Crab lo choco a propósito haciendo que comenzara una pelea.

— Fíjate por donde caminas Weasley.— Dijo Draco prácticamente escupiendo su apellido.

— Vete Malfoy, no molestes.— Harry se acerco.

— ¿Y tu que te metes cara rajada? Aquí nadie te llamó.— Issa se soltó de los gemelos y fue al lugar de la pelea.

— Basta.— Dijo con voz autoritaria poniendo una mano en el pecho de Draco y en el de Harry, pero una mano la golpeo fuertemente quitandola del pecho de Draco.

— No te metas, traidora.— Ella vio a la chica que había conocido en el vagón del tren frente a Draco.

Issa se giró hacia ella y sonrió de una forma poco amigable.

— Pansy Parkinson ¿No?.— Antares que estaba sentado en el marco de esas ventanas de la galería cerró el libro y se acercó para evitar una pelea.

— Si.— Dijo ella con voz fuerte.

— ¿Quien rayos te crees para tocarme? Ni que fueras la gran cosa.— La miró con desprecio, y por primera vez Harry y Ron vieron su lado Slytherin salir a flote.— Borrate de mi vista si no quieres ver lo que es un Black enojado.— Pansy no sabiendo lo que estaba provocando sonrió con burla.

— Y si no lo hago, ¿Que vas a hacer Blacky?.— Issa sonrió con satisfacción y a todos les recorrió un escalofriante.

Ella retrocedió haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran y sacó su varita apuntándola directamente.

— Te lo advertí.— Draco y Antares la miraron sorprendida, nunca la habían visto con esa actitud y todos los chicos que caminaban por allí se detuvieron poniéndose en un lugar seguro, pero mirando.—¡Desmaius!.— Y una rápida y pequeña luz blanca salio disparada de la varita golpeando a Pansy en el medio de la frente antes de que pudiera decir algún hechizo protector, si es que sabia.

Issa bajo la varita al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Pansy con la varita tirada a un lado de ella. En eso escucho varios murmullos altos y alumnos que se movían para dejarle paso a la Jefa de Casa de los leones y para la mala suerte de Issa, también el de las serpientes.


	4. Cap 4 La nueva Sherlock Holmes

McGonadall se detuvo con Snape y su capa onduleante negra para ver a Issa con la varita baja en mano con una pose erguida y orgullosa, y para luego ver el cuerpo inconciente de Pansy descansando en el pasto verde.

— ¿Que sucedio aqui?.— Pregunto enfadada McGonadall, pero nadie dijo nada.— ¡Black!.— Ella la miró de una forma poco amigable.— ¿Que le hizo a la seño...?.— Pero Issa la cortó.

— Un Desmaius.— Ambos Profesores la miraron en sí sorprendidos, no esperaban que una chica de once años que apenas unas horas habia comenzado sus clases en Hogwarts supiera hacer un hechizo tan avanzado para su edad.

Snape se agacho junto a Pansy y la apunto con la varita.

— Ennervate.— Lentamente ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y a parpadear.

Con ayuda de Theodore Nott ella se sentó y se puso una mano en su frente.

— Me duele la cabeza.— Fué lo que dijo, Snape la tomó del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse para llevarla a la enfermeria, pero Pansy a ver a Issa se detuvo y la señalo con el seño profundamente fruncido.

— ¡Ella! ¡Ella me atacó sin razón!.— Issa rodo los ojos y soltó una risa sarcastica.

— Ja, si claro.— Dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirandola con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

— ¡Encima se burla!.— Atacó Pansy volviendo a señalarla y mirando a McGonadall.

— Black, detengase, usted le lazó un Desmaius y eso es algo grave.— Issa miró a su Jefa de Casa y negó levemente con la cabeza.

— No estoy negando lo que hice, solo quiero puntualizar lo ocurrido para que eso sucediera. Comprendera que yo no voy por la vida lanzando hechizos a cualquiera que se me cruce.— Dijo con voz persuasiva y educada, parecia un politico, hablaba con poder y seguridad en su palabras sin la necesidad de levantar la voz.

— Es verdad.— Dijo Harry poniendose junto a ella.

— Nosotros lo vimos.— Los gemelos se acercaron.— Issa queria detener una pelea y la cara de perro la golpeo.—

— ¿¡A quien le dices cara de perro!?.— Pansy iba decidida hacia ellos, pero Snape la detuvo con un fuerte agarre en su brazo.

— ¡Weasleys!.— McGonadall los miró con reproche.— ¿Una pelea entre quienes?.—

— Mi primo y Harry.— Contesto Issa.— Debo admitir que no reaccione bien ante la acción de la que se hace la victima, pero ella no se abtuvo de provocarme con palabras hirientes y de burla.—

— Dudo que alguien reaccione bien si alguien lo golpea.— Dijo Ron desde atras.

Snape miraba a Issa con un ojo calculador, no esperaba que la chica sonriente a la que le enseño a preparar una poción antes de su comienzo de clases tuviera ese lado tan Slytherin. De cierta forma se sentia orgulloso aunque no fuera nada de el, pero tambien ahora sabia que debia mantenerla en su lista de alumnos talentosos y ,de cierta forma, peligrosos por sus conociemientos de la magia. Antares y Draco se encontraban pensando practicamente lo mismo que Snape.

— Bien. Parkinson, iras a la enfermeria para revisar que no tengas ningún daño, y espero quereflexiones de tu comportamiento hacia las demas personas.— Dijo McGonadall.

— No se preocupe, yo me ecargare de eso.— Dijo con voz siseante Snape llevando a Pansy de allí.

— Y Black, vendras conmigo a la oficina del director para hablar de algunas cosas.— Issa torció la boca y suspiro.

— De acuerdo.— Guardó su varita y miró a sus amigos.

— Suerte.— Dijeron los gemelos y ella asintió yendose con McGonadall ante la antenta mirada de sus familiares.

Issa se mantuvo desaparecida las dos horas completas que tenian antes de la hora de cenar, al igual que Dumbledore que cuando llegó la hora de la cena no se presentó.

— ¿Donde se encuentra Issa?.— Preguntó Ron.

— Debe estar con Dumbledore, supongo.— Pero esa teoria fué rapidamente desechada al verlo entrar al comedor e ir a su asiento.— O no.—

— ¿Escucharon?.— Dean se inclino hacia ellos.— Parvati Patil dice que Hermione a estado llorando toda la tarde en el baño de niñas.— Y tanto el como Harry fijaron la vista en Ron.

— ¡Entiendo! La proxima vez que la vea me disculpare.— Aseguro dandole un mordisco a un pedazo de pollo.

Al dia siguiente Issa apareció, pero no tenia buen aspecto, lucia cansada, bostezaba a cada rato y tenia unas ojeras leves debajo de los ojos.

— Oye, ¿donde estuviste ayer?.— Pregunto Ron mientras caminaban hacia Transformaciones.

— Oh, despúes de hablar con Dumbledore me fuí directo a mi cama.— Dijo mirando fijamente a Antares que caminaba cerca, este hizo lo mismo al notar su presencia, y ambos se miraron a los ojos de una forma extraña, complice.

— Pues no tiene aspecto de eso. Mas bien parece que te mantuviste despierta toda la noche.— Harry la miró.

— Es que no pude dormir, mis tios me enviaron una carta al enterarse que quede en Gryffindor.—Dijo apretandose en entrecejo.

— Auch.— Dijo Ron imaginandose lo que podia decir esa carta.

— Exactamente. Sera mejor si paso las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts este año, dudo que me vayan a extrañar, pero prefiero que las cosas se calmen en mi adorable casa.— Dijo con un tono ironico en la voz.

— Yo tambien me quedare.— Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.— Nos haremos compania mutuamente.— Ella le sonrió bastante mas animada ante esa idea.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Y tu Ron?.— Lo miraron.

— Creo que mi familia ira a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano Charlie que trabaja con dragones, pero no tengo muchas ganas de pasar todo los dias escuchandolo hablar de cada dragón que hay en planeta.— Los tres rieron e Issa que se encontraba en el medio se colgó del cuello de ambos.

— ¡Entonces pasemos una Navidad juntos en Hogwarts! Sera genial.— Aseguro con una sonrisa, y Draco que se encontraba caminando por el mismo pasillo que ellos para ir a su proxima clase se detuvo.

— ¿No iras a casa?.— Issa volteo el rostro y al ver quien era solto a sus amigos para acercarsele un poco.

— Es lo mejor, digamos que ya no soy muy bienvenida.— Dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz.

— Mira, yo...— Pero Issa lo hizo callar moviendo una de sus manos.

— No necesito explicaciones Draco, tu odias a los Gryffindors y yo soy una, detestas a Harry y yo soy su amiga, al igual que lo soy de Ron, y tu desprecias a familias de magos que no tienen tu "mismo nivel".—

— Pero no tiene que ser así contigo, se que me he comportado como un idiota ayer y la noche de la selección al mirarte de forma nada agradable, pero...— Dejó la frase inconclusa no sabiendo como continuar.

— ¿Acaso dejarias de actuar con orgullo y prepotencia cuando estes con tus amigos por mi si me encuentro allí? Lo dudo, y mas ahora que tienes que odiarme por haber atacado a Pansy según la imagen de perfecto Slytherin que has demostrado ser durante todos estos años.—

— ¿Entonces quieres que heche todos esos años juntos a la basura? ¿Como si nunca hubieran existido?.— Preguntó ahora enojado y unas lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Issa.

— Claro que no, no...— Dijo agarrando fuertemente las manos de el.— Pero entre complacer a tus padres y yo...nunca sere la primera opción Draco.— El se quedó callado ante esto, en cierta forma, era verdad.— Creeme Draco, lo ultimo que quiero es perder a alguien más, Antares, mi propio hermano me odia y no quiero que tu tambien te vayas, pero al menos que tu no cambies algunas cosas aqui...Nose si podamos seguir hablandonos.— Las lagrimas que ella estaba conteniendo cayeron en silencio.

Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y se la llevo mientras Draco la miraba irse, y Antares que se encontraba detras de un muro escuchando todo pateo con fuerza una roca y se fue sin que nadie notara su presencia.

Issa miraba su varita que se encontraba en su palma abierta moviendose señalando el punto en donde estaba la persona o cosa que buscaba, en este caso lo primero. Doblo por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, que en todos los meses que llevaba en Hogwatrs, nunca habia entrado. Guardó su varita y abrió las grandes puertas para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de estantes y libros. La bibliotecaria le sonrió y le indicó que pasara. Issa entró y fué directamente a buscar las mesas donde los alumnos hacian sus tareas con los libros, pero se detuvo al ver a una gran melena castaña de espalda.

— Hermione.— Dijo y ella se volteo para mirarla con desconcierto.— Te estaba buscando, ven.—

— ¿Para?.— Pregunto confundida.

— Hay alguien que quiere decirte algo. Espero que comprendas que es cabeza dura y por eso el retraso.— Issa le sacó el libro de las manos dejandolo sobre una mesa y tirar de ella fuera de la biblioteca y por los pasillos.

— ¿A donde vamos?.— Pregunto algo irritada y confundida.

— Solo calla y sigueme.— Fueron a uno de los pequeños patios internos que Hogwarts tenia entre las galerias y pasillos, y allí se encontraba Ron parado mientras Harry y varios chicos lo miraban desde varios metros atras.

Issa dejó a Hermione delante de el, y antes de irse con los demas chicos miró a Ron con advertencia y los dejó solos.

Hermione los miró a todo con cierta confución, para despúes mirar al chico delante de el.

— Em, hola.— Saludo Ron, a lo que ella devolvio el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.— Yo... Bueno, hace dos o tres meses te dije algo hiriente...— Ella solo guardó silencio.— Y me queria disculpar por eso.—

— ¿De verdad?.— Ron asintio algo avergonzado, pero trataba de no demostrarlo.— En ese caso...Disculpas aceptadas.— Sonrió y Ron tambien.

— Perfecto.— Dijo Issa acercandose.— No dudo que ahora podremos llevarnos mejor.— Pasó una mano por el cuello de su compañero.— ¿No, Ron?.—

— S-si.— Hermione rió.

— ¿Donde se encuentra Issa?.— Preguntó Hermione entrando al comedro con toda la estampida de alumnos.

— ¿Otra vez?.— Preguntó Ron tratando de mirar sobre la cabezas de todos.

— ¿Que?.— Pregunto ella confundida.

— Issa ha estado desapareciendo a la hora de la cena varias veces en estos ultimos meses, pero ella no nos dice que hace. Hemos notado como si no tuviera aspecto de no dormir hace bastante, pero ella ni palabra.— Le comento Harry, y Blaise que se encontraba cerca de ellos tomo esta información y se desvió hacia su mesa.

Se sento junto a Draco y Nott que se servian su comida, y frente a Antares que leia concentrado un libro teniendo a su derecha a Pansy, pero sin pasarle la mas minima atención.

— Tengo información que te podria interesar Draco.— Soltó el morocho tomando unas papas fritas.

— ¿Sobre que?.— Pregunto medio interesado, medio distraido.

— Sobre la Black.— Draco lo miró ahora si interesado, Pansy lo miró con el seño fruncido y Antares levanto su vista del libro lo mismo que dura un pestañeo.

— ¿Que es?.— Soltó el rubio de ojos tormenta.

— Al parecer hoy tambien se salteara la cena, y ninguno de sus amigos sabe que hace, al parecer estan tan desinformados como tú. Ademas de notar su evidente deterioro del sueño.—

— Todo esto comenzó desde que fué a hablar con Dumbledore.— Dijo Nott como al pasar, pero para ellos fué una pista más.

Draco miró la mesa tratando de que se le viniera la idea de que podria estar haciendo. Antares lo miraba fijamente, pero el no lo notaba ya que no se habia movido ni un centimetro, pero derepente cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— No hay que pensar en ello, ella ya no es nuestro problema.— Dijo.

Todos lo miraron, pero no sorprendidos, despúes de todo no era la primera vez que el decia algo asi cuando se hablaba de su hermana.

— Estoy de acuerdo con el, nose porque tenemos que hablar sobre una apestosa leona en nuestra mesa.— Dijo Pansy, haciendo que Antares detuviera su acción de pinchar algo de comida con el tenedor y la mirara de reojo un segundo de una forma asesina, pero luego continuo como si nada.

Draco notó esto, asi que aúnque fuera muy pequeño, minisculo, casi inexistente, Antares aún tenia algún sentimiento por su hermana y no de los negativos; Ya que no hubiera actuado asi al escuchar como alguien hablaba de una forma tan despectiva de la que era su sangre directa.

— ¡Un troll! ¡Un troll!.— El golpe de las puertas del comedor y los gritos del profesor Quirrell detuvieron toda conversación.— ¡En las mazmorras! ¡Un troll en las mazmorras!.— Dumbledore y algunos profesores se levantaron de sus asientos.— Solo era un aviso.— Dijo con voz debil y se desmayo cayendo e cara al piso.

Hubo unos segundo de silencio y luego el comedor estallo en gritos histericos, la mayor parte por los alumnos de primer y segundo año. Todos comenzaron a levantarse y a moverse por todos lados no sabiendo que hacer.

— SILEENCIO.— La voz retumbante de Dumbledore hizo que todos se quedaran como estatuas y se callaran al instante.— Les suplico, que se calmen. Ahora... Vayan con sus Prefectos a sus dormitorios, en calma.— La voz de los Prefectos se escuchaban sobre los murmullos de los alumnos y mas rapidamente que lo usual, el comedor quedó vacio.

Mientras salian Harry detuvo a Ron y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Hermione se fue al baño y no lo sabe, e Issa tampoco.—

— ¡Pero no sabemos donde esa Issa!.— Dijo Ron exasperado.

— Vayamos por Hermione primero y luego buscamos a Issa.— Y ambos se fueron corriendo por uno de los pasillos hacia el baño de las mujeres.

Por su parte Antares, cuando Slytherin se separo del resto de las casas para ir a sus dormitorios, el se metio en un aula y espero a que todos los pasos se hubieran alejado para salir e ir por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras movedizas. Subio por unas que los llevo a otras, y estas la dejaron en el tercer piso, allí se bajo y se metio en la unica puerta de este piso. Era un pasillo oscuro con aspecto de abandonado, tenia unas estatuas de unas personas de viejas de nariz ganchuda y manos huesudas con uñas largas, y estas sostenian unos faroles que con suerte iluminaban. Escuchó pasos detras de el y como una sombra se acercaba haciendose mas grande en la puerta, y sin importarle las tela de arañas, camino hasta situarce entre medio de una de las estatuas. Una persona que se encontraba detras de una de ellas lo miró con espanto, y cuando estaba por decir algo, Antares se puso detras y agarrando a la persona de la cintura para que no se moviera le tapo la boca con su mano y se quedaron quietos.

— Sabia que estarias aqui hermanita.— Le susurro realmente bajo rozando sus labios con su oreja.— Has silencio que alguien viene.—Ella se removió fuertemente de entre sus brazos, pero el la agarró fuertemente haciendo que le faltara el aire.

En ese instante entró una persona, a lo que Issa se quedó completamente quieta, para ver como Snape cruzaba el pasillo y entraba a la puerta del final. Al ver esto ella tomo las manos de su hermano para quitarselas, el solo quito su mano de la boca para pasar ese brazo por su pecho cerca del cuello.

— Sueltame.— Le dijo girando el rostro mirandolo cara a cara.— ¿Que haces aqui?.— Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

— Vine a avisarte que hay un troll suelo en el castillo, pero no estabas en el comedor, y sabes que hace meses descubrí lo que haces aqui. Creo que eso explica todo.—

— Deberias haberme dejado, como siempre.— Dijo con amargura mirando la puerta de entrada, donde la sombra de otra persona se reflejaba en la puerta, pero en ese momento Snape salió caminando de una forma extraña y la sombra desapareció rapidamente.

Ambos escucharon en silencio cuando Snape salió, pero no paso nada, el y la otra persona ya se habian ido.


	5. Cap 5 La nueva Sherlock Holmes 2

— ¡Hay que buscar a Issa!.— Dijo Hermione cuando fué avisada y encontrada en el baño.

— Pero el castillo es enorme ¿Por donde buscamos?.— Ron miró a los tres.

— Empezemos por la sala común, tal vez esta allí.— Corrieron y cuando entraron no habia nadie, todos se habian ido a dormir.

— Ire a fijarme a la habitación.— Ambos se quedaron esperando, pero cuando bajo ella negó con la cabeza y tuvieron que salir.

Luego de recorrer todo ese piso vieron por el final de un pasillo las escaleras movedizas, asi que fueron y se subieron a la que estaba en ese nivel.

— Miren.— Harry señalo el quinto piso, donde Snape desaparecia rapidamente, parecia seguir a alguien.

De repente los tres se tomaron fuertemenete de la barandilla al sentir como la escalera se destrababa de otra y comenzaba a moverse. Luego de que se junto con otra, comenzaron a bajar al sexto y luego al quinto piso.

— Quietos.— Dijo Hermione ponindo un brazo como barrera para que Harry y Ron no continuaran.

— ¿Que...?.— Comenzó el pelirrojo, pero fué callado por Harry al notar lo que Hermione decia.

Dos pisos mas abajo Issa salia de la unica puerta del lado derecho del tercer piso seguida de Antares, ella parecia que iba a bajar al segundo, pero su hermano la agarro fuertemente del brazo, según lo que la expresión de su rostro decia, y la acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la barandilla que la cuidaba de no caer al supuesto vacio que mostraba la oscuridad del fondo. Parecian estar teniendo una pequeña discución, pero su hermano se alejó de ella al notar como su cuerpo se aflojaba y los ojos de su hermana parecian darse vuelta, casi al instante ella se desmayo. Antares la agarró para que no cayera, y agachandose un poco la tomo en brazos para caminar al lado izquierdo del tercer piso donde todas las aulas y demas cosas estaban.

— Ese era el tercer piso, ¿Dumbledore no dijo que estaba prohibido?.— Ron miró el lugar por donde desaparecieron.

— Lo esta.— Aseguro Hermione.

— Vamos, el tiene a Issa.—Harry comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Al principio le habian perdidos el rastro, a pesar del cargar con el peso de su hermana Antares se movia rapido, pero luego lo volvieron a encontrar y vieron como entraba a la enfermeria.

— Bueno, al parecer no planea nada con ella.— Dijeron desde un rincon escondidos detras de una pared.

— Deberiamos volver mañana, para ver que sucedió y que Issa nos aclare algunas cosas.— Ambos chicos asintieron ante la idea y volvieron a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente luego de las clases los tres fueron a la enfermeria para visitar a Issa, una vez alli fueron recibidos por .

— Solamente quince minutos.— Y con eso se retiró a su despacho.

— ¡Hola!.— Issa levanto una mano con una sonrisa una vez que Pomfrey se fué.— ¿Como estan?.—

— Suponemos que mejor que tu.— Dijo Ron y Hermione lo golpeo con el codo en las costillas.

— ¿Que tienes?.— Pregunto Harry.

— Me desmaye por la falta de sueño, pero en unas dos horas dijeron que puedo irme, ya que me hicieron tomar una pocion realmente fuerte para dormir. Me desperte hace media hora.—

— ¡Has dormirdo como doce horas!.— Dijo Ron sorprendido y ella asintio.

— Si, pero me hizo bien.— Dijo mientras ponia a descansar sus manos sobre su estomago.

— Issa...— Comenzó Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry y a Ron.— Anoche te vimos salir con Antares de la puerta prohibida del piso tres.— Su expresión tranquila de repente se hizo como pesada y los miró rapidamente a los tres.

— Ooh...—

— ¿Que hacias allí con el? ¿Es ahi a donde vas cuando desapareces en las noches?.— Pregunto Harry, a lo que ella suspiro.

— En realidad el lo descrubió la primera vez que fuí al "Lugar Prohibido". Esa vez habia ido a hablar con Dumbledore y salí tarde, no tenia hambre asi que directamente queria ir a dormir. Fuí por esas escaleras antes de llegar al piso que queria la escalera cambio de lugar y me dejó en el descanso frente la puerta en la que no podiamos ir. Me quede allí esperando, pero la escalera no cambiaba y me curiosidad me ganó y entre. Es un pasillo oscuro y sucio con una puerta al final, fuí y entre cerrando todo en silencio, y cuando me di vuelta me encontre con un enorme perro de tres cabezas durmiendo. —

— ¿¡Un perro de tres cabezas!?.— Exclamaron.

— Si, y cuando entre lentamente comenzó a despertar, pero alguien habia trabado la puerta desde afuera y no podia salir. En eso note que debajo del perro habia una trampilla, osea que estaba cuidando algo. Finalmente logre salir gracias a Antares que logró quitar el hechizo de la puerta antes de que el perro me comiera, y desde entonces voy de vez en cuando para averiguar quien puso el hechizo para encerrarme dentro, ya que según Antares habia una persona oculta en el momento que entre.—

— ¿Y? ¿Lograste averiguar quien era?.— Pregunto Hermione.

— Anoche Antares sabiendo que estaba allí me aviso del troll, y en ese momento supe que era una distracción para que la persona pudiera ir tranquilamente allí. Y apareció.— Dijo y los tres la miraron totalmente enganchados con lo que ella contaba.— Apareció Snape.—

— ¿Snape?.— Pregunto incredula Hermione.

— Por eso cogeaba.— Dijo pensativo Harry.

— Creo que el perro lo mordió.—Dijo Issa.— Igual eso no es todo.— Los tres la volvieron a mirar.— Apareció otra persona que no llegó a entrar, pero cuando Snape salió apresuradamente esta desapareció.—

— Entonces... ¿Tenemos a Snape y a otra persona que no sabemos quien es como sospechosos?.— Pregunto Ron.— ¿Pero que hay debajo de esa trampilla?.—

— Los quince minutos terminaron, deben irse.— Dijo Pomfrey apareciendo.

— Saldre en unas horas, mientras tanto traten de averiguar lo que puedan.— Les dijo Issa en voz baja y ellos asintieron saliendo apresuradamente gracias que Pomfrey los seguia pisandoles los talones.

Una vez fuera de la enfermeria comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

— ¿Un perro de tres cabezas? ¿¡Como pueden tener algo asi encerrado en el castillo!? Es altamente peligroso.— Dijo moviendo las manos Ron.

— ¿Flufy? ¿Quien les hablo de Flufy?.— Los tres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Hagrid que tenia unas especie de ratas congadas de una cadena alrededor del cuello

— ¿Flufy? ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?.— Pregunto Hermione.

— Claro, es mio.— Dijo, y de alguna forma eso tenia sentido para los tres.— ¿Y que hacian allí? No deberian, Dumbledore dejó en claro que estaba prohibido.—

— Ya veo la razón.— Dijo Harry.— ¿Pero que protege? Hay una trampilla abajo de...Flufy.—

— Miren, eso no es algo que deban saber, se estan metiendo en terreno peligroso. Lo que Flufy protege es de propiedad de Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel.—

— ¿Nicolas Flamel?.— Preguntaron los tres.

— No debi decir eso, no debi decir eso.— Se empezó a decir mientras se daba media vuelta para irse.

— ¡Espera!. Creemos que Snape quiere robarlo.— Hagrid miró a Harry.

— ¿Snape? Claro que no, el es uno de que protegen la... El es uno de los que lo protegen, dudo que quiera robarlo. Ahora, olvidense de esto, no deben meterse en estas cosas.— Y con eso se fué en dirección al bosque.

El tiempo paso rapido y las vaciones de navidad finalmente llegaron. Durante ese tiempo los cuatro se la pasaron internados en la biblioteca buscando quien era ese tal Nicolas Flamel, pero no habia ni rastros de ese nombre en los libros.

— Yo ahora me ire, pero sigan leyendo para encontrar algo de Nicolas Flamel.— Dijo Hermione arrastrando su valija, ya que eran los dias para volver a casa y pasar navidad con las familia.

— ¿Mas libros? ¡Pero si hemos leidos cientos!.— Dijeron Ron e Issa al mismo tiempo.

— Tenemos que averiguar que hay debajo de esa trampilla, asi que haganlo. Yo buscare desde mi casa lo que pueda.— Y abrazo a los tres.— Que pasen una linda navidad y año nuevo.— Dijo levantando la mano y despidiendose de ellos.

Issa miraba como Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez magico cuando un chico de segundo de Slythering se acercaba a ellos.

— Tu.— Le dijo y ella levanto la vista.— Tus tios te estan buscando.— Dijo mirandolos de una forma desagradable, para despues irse.

Issa se puso palida y se quedo como una estatua.

— Mierda.— Se levanto y sin escuchar lo que le decian se fué con paso apurado.

Antes del salir del comedor tocó su bolsillo derecho asegurandose de tener la varita, solo por si acaso. Una vez fuera a su izquierda pudo ver a sus tios con su primo y hermano esperandola, inspiro profundamente y camino hacia ellos con paso seguro.

— No esperaba su llamado.— Dijo tranquilamente deteniendose a unos metros de ellos, aunque por dentro se moria de ansiedad y nervios.— ¿Recibieron mi carta no? Me quedare aqui estas fiestas.— Miró a su tia que tenia una mirada dura, y luego a su tio que la miraba friamente con sus oojos color acero.

— Si... La recibimos.— Dijo pausadamente Lucius.— Nos juntamos con Severus, y el nos conto el incidente con Parkinson en pricipio de año.—

— Hm, si. Bueno, se lo merecia.— Dijo simplemente Issa.

— Apreciariamos que dejaras de meterte en problemas, no llames la atención, ni nos deshonres. Nos los debes, suficiente con que quedaste el Gryffindor.— Dijo con voz contenida Narcisa.

Issa juntó sus manos detras de su espalda, se estaba enojando.

— Bueno, la proxima vez que alguien me llame Blaky burlando el apellido Black y me proboque hasta mi limite llamare a mi hermano, despúes de todo si el hace algo mal no hay problema ¿No?.— Sonrió burlonamente.— Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. Que pasen unas lindas fiestas.— Y con eso se dió media vuelta para volver al comedor apretando sus manos, estaba realmente enojada.

Draco se quedó mirandola mientras se iba, en eso un chico de Ravenclaw la chocó, y ella lo miro.

— ¡Fijate por donde caminas estupida ave!.— El chico no esperando eso se quedó parado mirandola con ojos bien abiertos, y ella entro al comedor hechando fuego por los ojos.

Luego de unos dias los chicos ya habian revisado cada libro y no habia ni rastros de Nicolas Flamel, y con eso finalmente llegó navidad.

Issa se despertó con los gritos de Ron llamandola a ella y Harry desde el piso de abajo y algo adormilada bajó.

— ¿Que sucede?.— Pregunto ella al tiempo que Harry llegaba.

— ¡Regalos! ¡Tienen regalos!.— Ambos se vieron sorprendidos.

— ¿Yo recibi?.— Pregunto Harry tomando el que Ron le daba.

— Es de mi mamá, para ti tambien hay uno.— Y le dió otro a Issa, ella lo abrio y era un pullover negro de lana con una I blanca en el centro.

— ¡Me encanta!.— Dijo ella poniendoselo, y Harry hizo lo mismo, el de el era verde con una H azul.

— Aqui tienes otro Harry.— Ron le dió algo envuelto.— No tiene remitente.—

El lo abrió y sacó una capa realmente larga aterciopelada. Harry se envolvio hasta el cuello y tanto Ron como Issa se les cayó la mandibula al suelo.

— Harry ¡En una capa de invisibilidad!.— Dijeron Ron y ella al mismo tiempo. El se miró todo su cuerpo habia desaparecido.

— ¡Wow! ¡Desaparecí!.— El se fijó en el envoltoria y saco una tarjeta.— "Esto le perteneció a tu padre. Usala bien." Sin firma.— Dijo mostrandoles la tarjeta.

— ¡Es genial! ¿Sabes todo lo que podremos hacer con ella?.— Le dijo Issa con los ojos brillandole.

Luego se fueron a fijar de quienes eran los demas regalos, varios eran de Issa por parte de los gemelos que le enviaban sus inventos, a lo que ella los guardó pero no probo por su seguridad. Y por ultimo recibio uno por parte de Draco. Era un kit para cuidar la madera de la escoba y el resto, ademas venia con unos dulces y una carta que le deseaba felices fiestas. Ella sonrió con nostalgia recordando las navidades con el, al fin al cabo, Draco era la persona con la que mejor se llevaba de la familia.

Despúes de cambiarse los tres bajaron al comedor donde habian algunos dulces entre la comida, que era realmente elaborada, ademas en el aire habia nieve cayendo pero que no llegaba a tocar a los alumnos mientras unos Papa Noeles volaban con sus carros por todo el comedor.

Todo ese ambiente duró hasta que los alumnos volvieron para continuar con las clases, allí toda la nieve y las demas decoraciones desaparecieron, como el pequeño descanso que habian tenido sobre lo que habia debajo de la trampilla.

— No encontramos nada en la biblioteca.— Dijeron y Hermione torció la boca.

— Yo igual, no pude encontrar nada.—Los cuatro se quedaron callados hasta que a Hermione pareció encedersele una luz.— Esperen, ya se.— Y se fue dejandolos en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, luego volvió con un libro abierto y lo soltó arriba de la mesa, haciendo que Ron saltara medio dormido y mirara asustado a su alrededor.— ¡Aqui esta! Nicolas Flamel es un famoso alquimista que creo la piedra filosofal, un liquido que convertia todo lo que tocara en oro, y hacia que la persona que lo tomara tubiera vida eterna. Actualmente se encuentra celebrando su cumpleaños seicientos sesenta y cinco junto a su esposa de seicientos sesenta y ocho años.— Y lo cerró para apollar sus manos en la mesa y mirarlos a los tres.— Eso es lo que hay debajo de la trampilla, allí se encuentra la pieda filosofal y alguien quiere robarla a toda costa.—

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?.— Pregunto Harry.

— Vamos con Hagrid.— Los cuatro salieron y se dieron cuenta que era realmente tarde, pero aún asi fueron y tocaron la puerta.

— Ah, hola chicos. Ahora me encuentro algo ocupado, vengan otro dia.— Dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta.

— Sabemos lo de la piedra filosofal.— Dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro, a lo que el los miró y los dejó pasar.

— Nose como se enteraron, pero repito, deben dejarlo.— Dijo Hagrid quitando una especie de pelota de aspecto duro del fuego y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Que es eso?.— Pregunto Issa acercando su rostro.

— ¡Es un huevo de dragon!.— Dijo Ron asombrado.— ¿Pero como lo obtuviste?.— Hagrid se quito sus guantes y se sento.

— Lo gane anoche en una cantina. El tipo que me lo dió se veia claramente que sabia de criaturas, y se vió rapidamente interesado por Flufy. Yo le dije que le encanta comer presas grandes y que se duerme instantaneamente con el sonido de la música.— Issa y Hermione se levantaron de golpe.

— ¿¡Que tu que!?.— Dijeron al mismo tiempo.— ¡Hagrid! ¡La piedra filosofal esta en peligro y tu se lo dijiste!.— El abrió los ojos y entre abrió su boca.

— Ay no...—


	6. Cap 6 ¡Las pruebas!

Los cuatro corrían a toda velocidad por el castillo subiendo pisos rápidamente, una vez que estuvieron en el tercer piso corrieron hasta llegar a las escaleras movedizas que se encontraban puestas de una forma perfecta para llegar al lado prohibido de este piso. Una vez allí abrieron despacio la puerta y se encontraron a Flufy durmiendo con la melodiosa música del arpa de fondo.

— Ya se nos adelantaron.— Dijo Issa mirando al enorme perro.— Vamos.—

Con fuerza los cuatro lograron mover la pesada pata de la trampilla y la abrieron, pero dentro era todo oscuridad.

— ¿Y ahora?.— Pregunto Ron.

— A saltar.— Dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio.

Mientras discutían que hacer Issa se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, levanto la vista y noto que el arpa había dejado de sonar y la cabezas de los perros ya no estaban en el suelo.

— ¡Salten!.— Lo grito de una forma tan asustada que Ron lo hizo por inercia, sin importarle lo que hubiera abajo, luego lo siguió Hermione y en ese momento el gruñido de los perros sobre ellos se escuchó.

Issa empujo a Harry y ella saltó cuando sintió el aliento de uno de los perros en su brazo y algo punzandole. Los cuatro ahora se encontraban sentados en una especie de red gruesa y negra, suave al tacto.

— ¡Tu brazo Issa!.— Le gritó con horror Hermione.

Ella se miró y vio que una de las cabezas de los perros le había arrancado la manga de uniforme, en el proceso rozando unos de sus afilados dientes con su piel, lasimandola. Parecía que había sufrido un grave raspón en toda la longitud del brazo, que se comenzaba a poner morado en los alrededores

— Oh, vay- ¡Ah!.— No termino de hablar cuando esas "redes" comenzaron a sujetarlos a todos estrujándolos.

— ¿¡Que es esto!?.— Exclamó Harry moviéndose furiosamente.

— Es lazo del diablo. Como dijo Sprout... lazo del diablo, lazo del diablo...— Dijo recordando.— El lazo del diablo, le gusta la oscuridad, humedad y tranquilidad.—

— ¡Entonces has un fuego!.— Gritó Ron.

— ¡Pero no llego a mi varita!.— Le dijo ella.

— Le gusta la tranquilidad, así que nadie hable y quédense tan quietos como puedan.— Dijo Harry.

El primero en ser soltado y llevado a otro lugar debajo de ellos fue Harry, luego Issa y Hermione.

— ¡Chicos!.— Gritó este desesperado.

— ¡Tranquilo Ron, estamos bien, solo cálmate y seras liberado!.— Le gritaron desde abajo.

Luego de un rato Ron no fue soltado por no dejar de moverse, entonces Hermione hizo un hechizo que prendió fuego la parte inferior de la planta y el cayó de cola al suelo, luego de levantarse llegaron a otro lugar donde había una escoba flotando y varias cosas con alas volando.

— ¿Que son?.—

— ¡Son llaves con alas!.— Exclamó Harry.— Y apuesto que una abre esa puerta.— El miró la escoba y la tomo, en ese instante todas las llaves se fueron en picada a el dispuestas a hacerle daño.

— Busca la llave mas vieja.— Le dijo Hermione tratando de ubicarla.— ¡Esa! ¡La del ala rota!.— Luego de que Harry pudiera atraparla se la dio a Issa, la cual fue a abrir la puerta, luego todos entraron y ella la mantuvo abierta para que Harry entrara volando, y cuando este estuvo dentro la cerró escuchando como las demás laves se clavaban en el otro lado de la puerta.

— No puede ser.— Dijo Hermione viendo un enorme tablero de ajedrez frente a ella.— Claro, es una recamara por profesor. Esta debe ser la de McGonadall.— Avanzaron entre las piezas negras, para luego tener que cruzar las blancas, pero estas se lo impidieron sacando unas espadas.

— Hay que jugar.— Dijo Ron.— Hermione, tu seras la torre, Harry, tu mi alfil derecho, Issa, tu seras el rey, no puedo hacer que te hagas mas daño.— Ella asintió algo sonrojada ante esto, no esperaba que Ron la cuidara.— Yo, seré el caballo.— Cada uno se puso en sus posiciones y Ron comenzó a dirigir.

Issa observaba a las fichas moverse y como Ron manejaba todo, definitivamente, el era el mejor en el ajedrez mágico.

— ¡Se va a sacrificar!.— Grito Harry y ella salió de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ron no!.— Grito Hermione.

— Es necesario para ganar.— Dijo Ron tragando en seco, para luego dar la orden.

Su caballo se movió hasta su posición, y la reina del bando contrario se giro hacia el sacando su espada y golpeando al caballo, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos haciendo que Ron cayera lastimándose la cabeza.

Issa soltó un jadeo y Hermione se movió para ayudarlo, pero un grito de Harry la detuvo.

— El juego aun no termina, quédate en tu lugar.— Ella asintió y Harry se movió quedando frente a frente con el otro rey.— Jake Mate.— Y la corona del rey se partió cayendo al suelo.

Inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia Ron.

— Harry, Issa, ustedes avancen, yo me quedare con el.— Ellos la miraron y luego asintieron para abrir la próxima sala, donde se quedaron de piedra mirando delante de ellos.

— Es un troll.— Dijo el.

— Y se encuentra noqueado, por suerte.— Dijo Issa avanzando seguida de Harry.— Vamos.— Abrieron otra puerta y llegaron a una sala algo circular.

Avanzaron a la mesa que contenía varios frascos y un pergamino.

— Esta es la sala de Snape.— Dijo Harry y ella asintió tomando el pergamino, apenas hizo esto, un fuego purpura apareció detrás de ellos y un fuego negro delante de ellos.

— Definitivamente muchos magos nunca avanzarían si no usan su total lógica con este pergamino.— Dijo mirándolo.

— Nosotros también ¿no?.—

— Tres son veneno, dos son vino de ortiga, uno te llevara a través de las llamas negras y otro te permitiera retroceder por las llamas purpuras.— Lo miró.— No, solo déjame leerlo y pensar en silencio.— Y luego de eso todo quedo en un completo silencio con el ruido de las llamas de fondo.

Harry la miraba leer, tildarse pensando en algo, y luego mirar los frasquitos y botellas. Luego bajo el pergamino y comenzó a señalar los frasquitos desde la izquierda.

— Veneno, vino de ortiga, poción para pasar por las llamas negras, veneno, veneno, vino de ortiga y poción para pasar por las llamas purpuras.— Dijo y tomo la tercera mencionada para dársela a Harry.— Mucha suerte.— El tomo el contenido del frasquito, la abrazo y avanzo cruzando las llamas negras.

Issa se quedó en ese lugar rodeada de llamas esperando algo o a alguien, definitivamente podía escuchar que cosas sucedían del otro lado, pero nada con claridad y eso la ponía nerviosa. Ella tomo el frasquito que contenía la poción para retroceder a la otra habitación y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en una de las patas de la mesa. De repente soltó un quejido involuntario y miró su brazo que se veía mucho peor que antes, habia empeorado rápidamente y parecía estar infectado y expandiéndose. Ahora realmente esperaba que alguien apareciera, ya que aunque retrocediera no sabia como salir de allí.

Issa aun se encontraba sentada cuando las llamas purpuras se apagaron y Snape, Hagrid y Dumbledore aparecieron.

— Harry esta en la otra habitación.— Ella se levantó, pero se tambaleo fuertemente cayendo hacia adelante, pero se agarro de la mesa para no caer.

Snape se acercó y la tomó del brazo no lastimado y ambos observaron como la infección había avanzado hasta la parte superior del lado derecho del cuello.

— Oh Hagrid, Flufy es realmente adorable.— Dijo con sarcasmo.— ¡Ron! ¿Como se encuentra?.— Dumbledore pasó por su lado y le dio un vistazo rápido antes de ir en busca de Harry mientras Hagrid se acercaba.

— El esta bien, McGonadall ya se lo llevó a la enfermería con Hermione.— Le contesto.— Y tu también deberías ir, los hocicos de Flufy no son los mas limpios.—

— Tengo que ver a Harry, por favor.— Miró a Snape angustiada, y el de mala gana la llevó a la otra habitación.

Allí se encontraba el espejo de Oesed, el cual Harry ya le habia hablado anteriormente, y este en el suelo con la piedra filosofal a centímetros de su mano. Ademas a unos metros de el se encontraba el muerto cuerpo de Quirrell boca abajo con algunas partes de el hechas cenizas.

— Así que era Quirrel.— Murmuro ella y Dumbledore la miró.— ¿El esta bien? ¿Fue Voldemort verdad?.— Snape tensó la mano que la sostenía y Hagrid la miró horrorizado.

— La respuesta es positiva para ambas, Señorita Black. Y le aconsejo que los llevemos a ambos a la enfermería si no quiere que esa infección se expanda mas hasta llegar a un órgano vital.— Ella asintió y se volteo mirando a Harry mientras Snape la llevaba.

— ¿Resolviste el acertijo?.—

— Si, realmente lo hiciste complicado, pero no esperaba menos de ti. Si no fuera por la situación, me hubiera encantado hacerlo, las pociones son algo fascinante para mi. Cada una puede llegar a hacer cosas realmente interesantes.— Snape la miró detenidamente.

— No esperaba que le agradaran.— Ella lo miró algo ofendida.

— ¿No recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a hacer la poción para dormir? Realmente lo disfrute.— El no se esperaba eso, asi que se quedó con una expresión algo rara en su rostro.

— ¿Iras a casa para las vacaciones?.—

— Por mi mala suerte si, pero simplemente no me meteré con ellos y haré como si realmente no estuviera allí.—

— Puedo enseñarte pociones en mis tiempos libres.— Ofreció el y ella lo miró esperanzada.

— ¿Realmente lo harías? ¿De verdad? Pensé que me odiabas como el resto de mi familia.—

— En mi tiempo en Hogwarts yo sufrí en manos de varios Gryffindors, pero... también mi mejor amiga lo era, así que podrías decir que tengo sentimientos opuestos.—

— Gracias por decírmelo.— Le dijo ella viendo la enfermería cuando doblaron por un pasillo.— Y no lo comentare.— Una vez dentro Pomfrey torció la boca al verla, pero la atendió rápidamente poniéndole algo en el brazo para que la infección retrocediera.

— Vamos a la camilla señorita.— Snape la llevó aun sosteniéndola del brazo, y una vez allí la soltó al tiempo que Hagrid venia cargando a Harry y lo dejaba en la camilla de junto.

Frente a Issa se encontraba McGonadall junto a Ron, que al ver a Dumbledore lo dejó solo con Hermione.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?.— Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, pero esta se transformo en una mueca al ver su brazo.

— Ron se podrá ir cuando despierte, yo me quedare hasta eso. ¿Y tu... brazo?.—

— Mmm, nose, supongo que lo que le pusieron va a ser que sane rápido.— Miró a Snape.— Gracias Severus.— Murmuro por lo bajo, el solamente asintió y se retiro de la enfermeria.

Issa suspiro rescostandose en la camilla dispuesta a dormir, y no le costo mucho a pesar de las voces de los profesores.

Luego de Ron, Harry e Issa fueron liberados de la enfermeria, tomaron sus ultimas clases del año escolar, y finalmente se realizó el Campeonato de Quidditch.

— ¡Vamos Harry!.— Issa y Hermione gritaban mirándolo a El que buscaba con la vista la snitch antes que el buscador de Ravenclaw se le adelantara.

— ¡Y allí esta la snitch!.— Grito Lee Jordan cortando su narración del juego, y rápidamente todos comenzaron a mover sus cabezas de un lado a otro tratando de ubicarla.— El buscador de Raveclaw ya la vio y se dirige a ella, pero Harry Potter la ubico, y lo sigue de cerca. ¡Terry Boot golpea excelentemente la bludger lanzandola directo hacia Harry! Los gemelos Weasley se dirigen rápidamente hacia el, pero no lo logran y la bludger choca la escoba del buscador de Gryffindor... ¡Y Roger Davies obtiene la snitch!¡ Ciento cincuenta puntos, Ravenclaw es el ganador del Campeonato de Quidditch!.— El bufido de todos los leones se escucho antes que los gritos alegres de los Ravenclaw.

Lentamente todos se fueron del campo de Quidditch, y cuando Issa vió a Harry pasó un brazo por su cuello.

— Anímate Harry, no puede ser peor que cuando tuviste que vomitar la snitch en tu primer partido.— El sonrió.

— Es verdad hermano, es tu primer año, nadie espera que seas perfecto. Ademas la culpa fue de mis estupidos hermanos.— Dijo Ron, y luego de decirlo una roca pequeña impacto en su cabeza.

— ¿A quienes les dices estúpidos?.— Los gemelos aparecieron detrás de el pisandole literalmente los talones con sus cabezas a la altura de su cuello mirándolo escaliosfriantemente.

Ron ni miró atrás cuando hecho a correr con las copias siguiéndolo.

— ¿Ves Harry? Hay gente que la esta pasando peor.— Issa lo miró señalando a los tres pelirrojos que desaparecían en el horizonte mientras asentía.

— Tienes razón.— Y Hermione rió viendo como los gemelos saltaban al estilo palomita cayendos sobre Ron aplastandolo contra el suelo.

Era el anteultimo día en que los alumnos dormirían en Hogwarts, ya que al día siguiente todos partirían a sus casas, y actualmente ellos se encontraban en el gran comedor esperando que la Copa de las Casas se entregara a una de ellas.

— Atención.— Dumbledore se levanto captando la atención de todo el comedor.— Es hora de la entrega de la Copa de las Casas.— Todos aplaudieron y guardaron silencio rápidamente para escuchar.— En cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff con trecientos setenta y dos puntos, en el tercer puesto se encuentra Ravenclaw con trecientos noventa y seis puntos, en el segundo puesto se encuentra Gryffindor con cuatrocientos tres puntos.— Issa miro decepcionada a sus amigos y los murmullos de alegría de las serpientes no se hizo esperar.— Y en el primer puesto se encuentra Slytherin con cuatrocientos cuarenta y tres puntos.— La mesa mencionada comenzó a gritar y aplaudir, y casi inmediatamente la decoración del comedor se hizo verde y plateada.— Silencio por favor.— Pidió Dumbledore.— Aún quedan algunos puntos por otorgar.— Inmediatamente todos callaron y las serpientes lo miraron de una forma nada amistosa.— Diez puntos para Hermione Granger, porque a pesar de lo difícil que parezca la situación, ella siempre estará allí para ayudarte con su inteligencia. Diez puntos para Ronald Weasley, por el mejor juego de ajedrez mágico que se haya visto. Diez punto para Issadora Black, por su gran inteligencia y conocimientos en pociones y en descifrar códigos.— Todos la miraron y ella se sonrojo levemente.— Diez puntos para Harry Potter por su gran valentía ante los desafíos.— Todos abrieron los ojos, Gryffindor estaba a la par con Slytherin.— Y por ultimo, tres puntos para Neville Longbottom, porque enfrentar a tus enemigos es difícil, pero mas difícil es enfrentar a tus amigos.— Este se puso rojo como un tomate.— Y si no me equivoco, la decoración es otra.— Y levantando una mano toda la decoración verde se volvió roja.

Los gritos de los leones no se hizo esperar y estos lanzaron sus sombreros en el aire. Issa grito con los demás feliz y abrazo a sus amigos, luego se giro y se encontró con varias miradas de odio por parte de varias serpientes, ella solo sonrió arrogante y les dio la espalda, después de todo, ellos harían los mismo.


	7. Cap 7 ¿¡ACABO DE ABOFETEAR A?

Bueno, las vacaciones eran como Issa las esperaba, o tal vez no tanto. Definitivamente era ignorada por todos en la casa, a excepcion de los elfos domésticos y de vez en cuando Draco, pero fuera de eso, ella estaba realmente bien. No recibía insultos o malos tratos, solos las miradas frías, de desprecio y enojo de antes, solo que con mas fuerza, pero ella ya había aprendido a ignorarlas aunque a veces le afectaban un poco.

Issa se despertó por un fuerte trueno y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la pared junto a su cama. Nuevamente cerró los ojos, pero el fuerte ruido de la lluvia cayendo y los truenos no se lo permitía, ya que por alguna razón el sonido de estos a la hora de dormir le perturbaban y la petrificaba hasta que por fin se relajaba. Pero esta vez eso no sucedió. Se quedó en la cama completamente despierta sin siquiera sentir el sueño cerca. Primero se puso boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo pensando en todos los sucesos en es este año, mas que nada sintiéndose triste por no sentirse contenida por una familia. A pesar de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de ella, extrañaba demasiado a su madre que siempre estaba para abrazarla, sonreirle, consolarla y decirle a cada momento que todo estaría bien sin importar el problema. Con todos esos pensamientos se sentó en la cama y miro el enredon para luego levantarse, ponerse un saco de lana grande y largo hasta el suelo, y luego salir de su habitación. Se cruzo de brazos tapándose un poco con el abrigo y caminó por los fríos y vacíos pasillos de la mansión mirando cada ventana que pasaba mientras se sobresaltaba con algunos truenos y relámpagos repentinos. Parecía que la lluvia combinaba con su estado de animo actual y se pregunto porque rayos su mente se ponía mas activa a la noche cuando ella simplemente quería dormir para dejar esos pensamientos dolorosos de lado.

Empujo la gran y algo pesada puerta del comedor para entrar, y luego cerrarla con sumo cuidado y silencio. Al poner pie en ese lugar se pregunto si en algún momento los elfos domésticos dormían, porque el lugar parecía haber sido recién limpiado, y el piso de baldosas blancas y lisas no tenia ni una mota de polvo. Camino sintiendo sus pies pegarse levemente en cada paso cuando iba al otro lado del salón y fue a sentarse contra una pared apoyando su cabeza en esta y se puso a mirar el gran ventanal mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Tenia la mirada perdida, pero su mente trabajaba a mil en sus pensamientos anteriores.

Luego de un rato, repentinamente el sueño apareció y deslizándose por la pared en la que su espalda descansaba se acostó en el suelo acurrucándose con sus ojos cerrándose lentamente y su abrigo como manta.

A la mañana siguiente nadie en la mansión Malfoy se había encontrado con Issa, aunque eso no era nada nuevo, no solían verla mucho, así que le restaron importancia. Pero cuando Lucius, Narcisa y Rodolphus Lestrange entraron al comedor de reuniones donde ella se encontraba, los tres se detuvieron y los dos que ya la conocían la miraron con una mueca.

— ¿Y esta pequeña rata quien es?.— Pregunto el invitado.

— La hija de Regulus.— Contesto secamente Narcisa mirándola con una mueca de desaprobación.

Rodolphus la miro interesado y Lucius estiro su baston de decoración para tocarle un brazo para despertarla. Esta quito el brazo que tapaba su cara para que no le diera la luz del día y abrió los ojos, luego se sentó apoyando una mano en el suelo como soporte y miro a las tres personas allí. Supo que estaba en problemas cuando vio la cara de sus tíos, mientras que la otra persona la miraba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa de costado algo maliciosa. En eso Doby apareció de sorpresa y miró a Lucius con algo de miedo.

— Llévala a su habitación y asegúrate que no salga y vea a nadie hasta que Rodolphus se retire.— Dijo con voz disgustada, e Issa se levanto.

Doby tomo su mano y tiro un poco de ella para que comenzara a caminar, y así salieron del salón directo a su habitación.

Por unos de los pasillos Draco y Antares caminaban hablando no muy animadamente de algunas cosas, cuando vieron que frente a ellos a Issa bostezando mientras se refregaba un ojo atravesando unos de los pasillos con Doby como guía.

— Dormir en el suelo me contracturo...— Dijo lenta y pesadamente.— ¿Sabes algo para que no duela tanto?.—

— ¡Por supuesto Señorita! ¿Quiere que le haga unos masajes relajantes? Le aseguro que serán de su agrado.— Dijo Doby animadamente moviendo sus grandes orejas.

— Oh, eso seria perfecto Doby.— Dijo, y ambos la observaron desaparecer con su largo abrigo arrastrándose por el suelo.

— ¿Dormir en el suelo?.— Se pregunto a si mismo Draco.

En eso Antares continuo caminando observando a través de la ventana el gris y nuboso cielo que amenazaba con volver a llover en cualquier momento.

— No debe ser algo importante.— Aseguro, pero Draco se detuvo.

— Ire a verla.— Y se fue haciendo eco sus pasos.

Antares lo miró por sobre el hombro y se quedó allí parado mirando la ventana.

Una vez frente su habitación Draco toco la puerta y espero.

— ¿Quien es?.— Pregunto Issa.

— Soy Draco.— Dijo, y en vez de salir ella, salio Doby apareciendo frente a el.

— La Señorita no puede ver a nadie y tampoco salir, ordenes del Señor Malfoy.— Dijo y Draco fruncio el señor molesto.

— ¿Esta castigada?¿Hasta cuando?.— Doby junto sus manos nervioso.

— Hasta que el Señor Rodolphus Lestrange se retire de la mansión.—

— ¿El vio a mi hermana?.— Pregunto con voz potente y neutra Antares apareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

— Si, el se encontraba junto al Señor y la Señora Malfoy cuando la encontraron.— El chasqueo la lengua y se fue con paso rápido y molesto.

Draco lo miró confundido, y luego miró a Doby para irse también.

Cuando finalmente Rodolphus se fue, Narcisa fue con Issa y entrando a su habitación si tocar la agarró del brazos y la levanto un poco de la cama despertandola. Ella la miró con ojos bien abiertos, por haber despertado tan abruptamente y luego se puso algo pálida al ver la cara de su tía.

Narcisa la soltó una vez que esta se sento en el borde de la cama.

— ¿¡Que rayos crees que hacías allí!?.—

— ... Dormía.— Contesto con voz algo baja.

— ¿¡DORMÍAS!? ¿¡Que clase de respuesta es esa!?.— Issa apretó los labios y la miró con la mente en blanco.

Sin entrar, pero si prestando atención se encontraban Draco y Antares mirando todo por la puerta abierta.

— Nose...— Contesto ella mirándola como si estuviera asustada, no le gustaban para nada los retos.

— ¡Avergonzándonos frente al esposo de mi hermana! ¿¡Nunca te cansas de hacerlo!? ¡Nosotros que te cuidamos desde pequeña con tu hermano!.— Issa se mordió el labio inferior y miro el piso como si fuera muy interesante, ignorando a Doby que se encontraba a un costado mirando todo nervioso.— Realmente increíble... ¡Durmiendo en el suelo como una pobre! ¡Como si fueras un sucio Weasley!.— Para los que se encontraban fuera de la puerta, que de alguna manera conocían mejor a Issa, les pareció escuchar entre medio de las letras del apellido de uno de los mejores amigos de ella el "Clik" de algo apagándose.

Y lo comprobaron cuando su expresión cambio a una que no profesaba nada bueno. Issa levanto el rostro con la mirada sorprendida, pero con un brillo peligroso y se levanto de la cama quedando a centímetros de su tía.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Un sucio qué?.— Pero antes de dejarla responder continuo.— Tu-no-tienes-ningún-derecho-de-hablar-de-ellos.— Marco cada palabra con ira contenida.— Ellos son las personas mas increíbles que he conocido, serán pobres o lo que quieras, pero ellos a diferencias de ustedes tienen honor, son buenos, gentiles y bondadosos, y su felicidad no viene del dinero ni de degradar a las demás personas. La familia Malfoy no tiene honor, ¡una sucia, rastrera y asquerosa serpiente como tu no puede hablar mal de ellos, ni de ningún mago o nacido de muggles sin antes haberse lavado la boca! ¡Porque ellos son mejores personas que cualquiera de ustedes en un millón de años!.— Todo quedo en un profundo, pesado y tenso silencio.

Narcisa frunció cada musculo de su cara mientras se ponía colorada y levanto su mano lo mas alto que pudo dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a Issa de un solo golpe. Esta lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos cuando todo se puso en cámara lenta y sintió los dedos de Narcisa rozar su mejilla, pero por alguna razón, eso fue todo.

— ¡NO!.— La inconfundible voz chillona de Doby se escucho por toda la habitación y al ver este se encontraba colgado del brazo de su ama parandola.

— ¡Asqueroso elfo, suéltame!.— Sacudió su brazo fuertemente y este cayo al suelo dando una vuelta, pero rápidamente este se levanto y con un "¡Plop!" desapareció.

— Ya vera ese insecto cuando aparezca...— Murmuro mirando el ahora vació suelo, y después volvió con Issa.— No te quiero ver por los próximos días, comerás acá y procura no cruzarte en mi camino, porque un Crucio sera una caricia para ti.— Y con eso se fue.

Issa se quedó allí parada mirando a la pared, cuando miro su puerta y vio a su primo y hermano parados mirándola igual de sorprendidos que ella por lo que hizo. Ella se acercó y agarrando la puerta con furia la cerró de un portazo.

Luego de unos días en los que Issa se las pasó encerrada con la única visita de los elfos domésticos para llevarle la comida, comenzó a sentirse realmente desdichada por tener que estar bajo el cuidado de la familia Malfoy, si al menos tuviera el apoyo de su hermano...

Ella saltó sobre su cama por culpa de un rayo que cayó en el bosque por el cual se encontraba rodeada la mansión. Se quedó mirando la ventana algo sobresaltada, y cuando un trueno resonó por la casa ella se levanto y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado. Entro a la biblioteca donde se sentía mas segura al estar rodeada de tantos estantes y cosas, y corrió entre los pasillos hasta encontrar una pared y allí sentarse contra ella. Realmente ella odiaba los días de tormenta, y con el susto hacia estas y los pensamientos sobre lo que sucedía con su vida comenzó a llorar escondiendo su rostro entres sus piernas, quebrándose como casi nunca hacia.

— Hey.— Ella levanto la mirada sorprendida y se encontró con su hermano parado mirándola.

Issa se limpio las lagrimas, y lo miro indicándole con la mirada que quería. El se agacho y puso una mano en su cabeza para bajar y acariciarle la mejilla, un acto afectuoso que ella no espero, y por eso alejo el rostro de el.

— ¿Que te sucede?.— El quito la mano.

— Como si necesitaras preguntar.— Le contesto fría, y giro el rostro volviéndolo a apoyar en sus piernas.

Issa esperaba que el se fuera, porque estaba a un paso de volver a quebrarse y si el la volvía a tocar con gesto cariñoso de seguro lo haría, y no quería eso.

El le agarro las manos mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Issa, ella se removió para que las soltara, y el hizo una mueca molesto.

— Basta, déjate consolar un poco.— El se levanto y se sentó junto a ella y arrastrándola un poco hacia el la sentó entre estas apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Issa se acurruco contra el lo mas que pudo y comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba su remera, a los segundos esta se mojo por las lagrimas, pero eso no hizo que Antares se quitara, sino que se quedo allí rodeando a su hermana con los brazos.

— Quiero irme de aquí...— Le dijo y el inclino un poco la cabeza hacia abajo para escucharla mejor.— Odio esta casa, a mi tía y Lucius, no quiero quedarme mas aquí, pero a pesar de todo no quiero dejarte y alejarme de Draco, son la única familia que tengo después de que mama murió, al menos la única familia que quiero.— El se quedó callado mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.— Quiero tener un hogar, una casa en la que pensar en ir en las vacaciones me haga feliz, me haga sentir cómoda o protegida, no rechazada e inadaptada. Nose por cuanto mas puedo aguantarlo...— Murmuro y cerro fuertemente los ojos para esconder su rostro en el pecho de su hermano para llorar un poco mas y luego quedarse dormida.

Antares la dejo allí entre sus brazos para abrazarla con algo de mas fuerza y cerro los ojos fuertemente contra el cabello su hermana mientras pensaba en el sufrimiento de ella. Luego de eso con cuidado la movió y se acomodaron ambos en el suelo para dormir.

Cuando Issa se despertó se encontraba sola en la biblioteca y el sol entraba por las ventanas, dejando la tormenta atrás. Salió de allí y mientras volvía a su habitación vio a Antares salir de la suya y mirarla unos segundos, pero luego volteo el rostro como si nada. Ella suspiro decepcionada, el Antares de siempre volvió dejando al cariñoso de anoche, al parecer todo seguía igual y aunque no quisiera eso la lastimo. Aun así, continuo con la frente en alto.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y ahora Issa se encontraba en el Callejon Diagon comprando el material para su segundo año en Hogwarts. El ultimo lugar al que tenían que ir era a Flourish y Blotts, y se encontraba inusualmente lleno de gente, mas de la normal que había en estas fechas. Aún así los Malfoy y Blacks lograron pasaron con facilidad, ya que la gente se movía, o mas bien huía de los lados de ellos para no tenerlos cerca y vieron la razón de tanto gentío. Gilderoy Lockhart se encontraba hablando sobre su nuevo libro. Issa gruño por lo bajo rodando los ojos y se dio la vuelta para subirse a las escaleras que la mantenía sobre ese mar de gente, y entonces ahi pudo ver los Weasley, a Harry y Hermione. Ella sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver a su hermano junto a ella mirándola fríamente, entonces escucho como Harry fue llamado por el centro de atención del lugar y como este le regalaba todo el material de libros para ese año. Todos aplaudieron y este se escabullo, hasta que Draco lo encontró.

— Potter. Te encanta llamar la atención, que todos te atiendan en cada lugar, ¿no?.— Ambos se miraron con odio a los ojos y Ginny, la hija menor de los Weasley apareció para defenderlo.— Vaya, ¿conseguimos novia Potter? Otra sucia y pob-.— Pero fue cortado por el duro apretón de Lucius en su hombro.

Issa miraba todo con atención, si no fuera porque Lucius lo detuvo y porque su hermano la mantenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura sin que nadie notara, ya estaría allí gritándole a su primo.

— Basta Draco.— Le dijo y tomo los libros de Ginny para mirarlos.— Segunda mano, lo que se esperaba.— Y los volvió a dejar en el caldero donde los llevaba.

Luego apareció Arthur, y entre este y Lucius se comenzó una guerra de miradas, hasta que Hermione nombro a Issa haciendo que todos la miraran.

— Hola Herms.— Saludó con una sonrisa, pero Antares la pellizco y ella salto un poco en el lugar.— Mmm...— Miró el piso y luego a Lucius que parecía querer echarle un Crucio en ese lugar.

— Vamonos.— Dijo firmemente y ondeo su platinado cabello mientras se daba la vuelta para salir.

Issa bajo rápidamente para saludar a sus amigos y estos le sonrieron, pero Antares la agarró del brazo y la arrastro bruscamente cambiando la dirección de su andar.

— ¡Antares...!.— Le dijo ella mientras salían de allí, el la pego contra el marco de la puerta.

— Calla y deja de meterte en problemas, solo lo arruinas mas.— Ella lo miró sorprendida y se dejo arrastrar mientras procesaba lo dicho, y sus amigos miraban todo confundidos.

Finalmente faltaban dos días para ir a Hogwarts e Issa no podía estar mas feliz por ello. Ella ya tenia todo empacado en su baúl cuando escucho un gran escándalo en el comedor. Al llegar allí se encontró con Lucius diciéndole cosas realmente enojado a Doby mientras le daba algunos golpes. Por la otra puerta del comedor Draco y Antares llegaron también alarmados por el ruido. Issa al ver el maltrato al pequeño Doby, corrió y se interpuso entre este y Lucius levantando las manos, pero este agarró una de estas y con su otra mano libre la golpeo en la mejilla haciendo resonar el chocar de su mano con la cara de ella.

Todo quedo en silencio a excepción del lloriqueo de Doby, pero eso fue interrumpido por otro ruido similar al anterior, y luego de eso Issa abrió los ojos espantada y miro su mano.

No podía ser, acababa de abofetear a Lucius Malfoy


	8. Cap 8 Segundo año

Issa miro su mano roja que cosquilleaba por el fuerte golpe, pero mas que eso, miraba la mano, su mano, la mano que había golpeado el rostro de Lucius. La boca de Draco prácticamentetocaba el suelo, Antares había perdido parte del color del rostro y Narcisa tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Todo esto sucedió en un segundo, e Issa hecho a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque posiblemente realmente dependiera de ello. Llegó a su habitación con la respiración realmente agitada, pero no por el correr, sino porque esa bofetada por parte de Lucius significo el impulso que ella estaba necesitando, y no soportando mas su vida allí tomo la decisión, se iría dejando a su hermano con los Malfoys. Hizo el hechizo expansor y guardo todo lo suyo dentro de un pequeño bolso de mano, por suerte el detector no registraba hechizos pequeños, no "importantes" o no dañinos, por lo que Issa estaba salvada. Abrió la ventana y con su otra mano libre tomo la escoba, así se subió en el marco y acomodándose rápidamente salio al vuelo, y con el pequeño bolso de mano se dirigió al único lugar donde seria realmente aceptada.

— ¡Aah!.— Grito Hermione y la puerta fue abierta rápidamente por la persona mas cercana a ella.

— ¿Hermione?¿Que sucede?.— Ella miró al chico de ojos azules y de cabellos anaranjados atados en una coleta.

— ¡Bill! Todos abajo, todos abajo.— Dijo rápidamente saliendo y bajando las escaleras con el detrás.

— ¿Que sucedió Hermione?.— Pregunto Harry cuando paso por su piso.

— ¡Abajo! Siganme.— Dijo y cuando finalmente llego abajo tenia a la mayoría de los Weasley a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y?¿Que sucede?.— Pregunto Ron exasperado, ella ni lo escucho y señalo un lugar entre los matorrales para luego echar a correr hacia alli.

— ¡Espera! Aun no quitamos los gnomos de esa parte del jardín.— Dijo Fred, pero ella ya se perdió entre ellos.

— Vamos.— Dijo Bill.

— ¡Chicos!¡Ayuda!.—Escucharon el grito de Hermione mas adelante y comenzaron a correr entre los altos pastos, suficiente era decir que superaban a Bill, el mas alto de los Weasley.

Al llegar la encontraron arrodillada en un gran charco sosteniendo la cabeza de alguien a quien no pudieron ver bien.

— ¡Es Issa! ¡Y no responde!.— Dijo con ojos llorosos, e inmediatamente se acercaron todos.— ¡Issa, Issa!.— La llamo sacudiéndola un poco.

— Aquí esta su escoba.— Dijo Ron quitandola del barro, y Harry tomo el bolso que tenia junto a ella.

— Dámela.— Dijo Bill inclinándose y pasando las manos debajo de ella por el barro, y Hermione apoyo con cuidado la cabeza de Issa en sus brazos.— Todos a la casa.— La llevaron rápidamente y una vez dentro la dejaron en el sillón.

— ¡Mamá!.— Llamó Ginny asustada al verlos llegar con Issa inconsciente.

— ¿Que sucede Ginny? ¡Oh!.— Se acercó al sillón y comenzó a revisarla.

— Espera mamá, déjame lugar.— Dijo Bill arrodillándose y poniendo su oído en el pecho de ella.— Tiene agua.— Se levanto y la señalo con la varita.— Anapneo.— Una luz la golpeo en el pecho y ella inmediatamente comenzó a toser agua al suelo.

Después de eso se quedo con los ojos cerrados respirando de una forma algo dolorosa y agitada arriba del sillón tratando de calmar su corazón que latía desbocado.

— Me arde la garganta.— Dijo con voz rasposa.

— ¡Issa!.— Dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa y fueron los primeros en saltarle encima para abrazarla.

— Chicos...— Dijo sintiendo como otra vez sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

— ¡Fred, George!¡Abajo!.— Dijo Molly golpeándolos con un trapo.— ¡Issa debe recuperarse!.—

— Mama.— Dijeron ambos protestando estirando la ultima vocal, pero luego se bajaron porque Bill los agarro de la remera y tiro de ellos.

— ¿Bill?.— Pregunto ella no creyéndolo, y el sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.— ¡Bill!.— Se levanto y lo abrazo.— ¡Tanto tiempo!.—

— ¡Hola Issa! ¿Como has estado?.— Le dio un beso en el cuello, como siempre hacia cada vez que se abrazaban.— Te he extrañado.—

— He estado mejor, te lo aseguro.— Dijo con tono juguetón.— Yo también te he extrañado.— Se separaron y el le indico que se volviera a recostar.

— Hmp, ya apareció el favoritismo.— Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Favoritismo?.— Pregunto Harry.

— Los gemelos idiotas creen que prefiero a Bill antes que cualquier Weasley, cosa que es completamente ridícula, los quiero a todos por igual.— Los miro.

— Si, seguro.— Dijeron sarcásticamente.— Desde pequeños Issa a preferido a Bill, y viceversa.—

— No los escuchen, no saben que dicen.— Dijo Issa.

— ¿Que te sucedió?.— Pregunto Bill agarrando el brazo de ella y levantándolo.

Allí un poco mas atrás de la muñeca estaba marcada de un violeta oscuro una gran mano. Issa se puso pálida de repente haciendo notar unas pequeñas manchitas rojas en su mejilla izquierda. Bill trato de borrarlas, pero estas estaban debajo de la piel.

— ¿Te golpearon?.— Pregunto el con voz seria.

Issa lo miro pálida a los ojos y se sintió algo avergonzada. Molly abrió la boca haciendo un gesto espantado.

— Lucius estaba golpeando a Doby, y yo intervine y... bueno. Luego me escape.— Dijo con voz baja.

— ¿¡LUCIUS MALFOY TE GOLPEO!?.— Gritaron los gemelos haciendo que Percy se tapara los oídos.— Ahora va a ver ese idiota teñido.— Y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

— ¡No!No! Igual, yo también lo golpe, lo hice sin pensar.— Y miro su mano.

— ¿¡Lo golpeaste!?.— Pregunto Ron e Issa asintió.— Eres la persona con mas agallas que conocí.— Y todos rieron.

— Molly.— Issa la miro y ella se acerco.— Me gustaría aceptar tu oferta de antes ¿Recuerdas?.—

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto querida, compartirás por estos días la habitación con Ginny y Hermione, pero cuando vuelvas de Hogwarts tendrás tu propia habitación.—

— Gracias de verdad Molly. ¿Y mi bolso? Tengo toda mi habitación allí.— Harry estiro la mano y ella lo agarro.— Hechizos expansores, son de gran utilidad.— Hermione la miró interesada.

— Bueno, bueno. Ahora que todo se calmo, vayan a darse un baño, que están todos lleno de barro.— Issa se miró y estaba completamente marrón, Bill tenia solamente en los brazos y Hermione en todas las piernas, mientras que los demás solo tenían una pequeñas manchitas.

Issa saludo a los demás y sonrió feliz de poder quedarse allí.

Issa se encontraba en la estación King Cross frente al Expreso a Hogwarts despidiéndose de Molly, Arthur y Bill.

— Mucha suerte Ginny, mándanos una carta luego.— Le dijo Molly apretándole la mejilla.— Ahora vayan, vayan.—

— Esperen, ¿Ron y Harry?.— Preguntaron los gemelos.

— Ya deben de haber subido.— Dijo Percy.

— Adios Bill.— Issa lo abrazo fuertemente.— Escríbeme ¿Si?.—

— Por supuesto preciosa, cuídate ¿Si? No te metas en problemas.— Ella rió.

— No prometo nada.— En eso vio el aro que Bill llevaba en una de sus orejas.— Es un colmillo ¿De que?.—

— De un dragón pequeño, me lo dio Charlie.—

— Te queda bien, va con tu estilo.— Issa le guiño un ojo y se alejo un poco.— Debo irme, adiós.— Se despidió con la mano y subió al expreso con los demás.

— ¿Desde cuando nuestro hermano te llama "preciosa"?.— Los gemelos la interceptaron en el medio del camino.

— Emm... ¿Desde hoy? Nose.— Los miró sospechosamente.— ¿Que les sucede?.— Ellos se miraron de reojo.

— Nada.— Y ambos se fueron e Issa se quedo ahí parada confundida.

— ¿Issa? ¿Vamos?.— Le dijo Ginny y ambas fueron a un compartimento con Hermione.

Después de un rato llegaron a Hogwarts y se despidieron de Ginny que iría en los botes y ellas en los carruajes.

— ¿Aun no hay señales de Harry ni de Ron?.— Issa negó y Hermione bufo.

— Donde se habrán metidos estos idiotas.— Issa rió y ambas se bajaron al llegar, de ahí fueron al comedor y se sentaron para la selección.

Por suerte fue bastante rápido y Ginny termino, como todos esperaban, en Gryffindor. Luego de un rato Ron y Harry entraron al comedor con McGonadall detrás, y esta no tenia buena cara.

— ¿Que sucedió?.— Pregunto Issa.

— ¡El muro de la estación no nos dejaba pasar!.— Dijo Harry indignado.

— Entonces tomamos el auto de nuestro padre y vinimos volando, pero unos Muggles nos vieron. Ademas al llegar acá el sauce boxeador nos detuvo el vuelo, y debo decir que descubrimos el porqué de su nombre.— Dijo Ron muy cansado.

— ¿Y que le dijeron?.— Pregunto Hermione.

— No estamos expulsados de Hogwarts de pura suerte, pero tenemos un mes de castigos con McGonadall.— Explico Harry.

— La verdad que si.— Dijo Issa y ellos comenzaron a comer.

— ¿Un que?.— Pregunto Issa y toda la clase quedó en silencio.

— ¡Un club de duelo!.— Dijo Gilderoy Lockhart con los brazos abiertos, e Issa se pregunto como este idiota podía ser el Profesor de DCAO.— ¿No es una gran idea?.—Todas las chicas, a excepción de Issa, asintieron con un suspiro.

— ¿Como les puede gustar este idiota?.— Le susurro a Ron, y este levanto los hombros y negó, el tampoco entendía.

Era una gran idea, pero con ese de Profesor, incluso Harry lo prefería a Snape.

— ¡Muy bien! Entonces vamos clase, que nos espera una gran hora de DCAO.— Todos los Gryffindors y Slytherins se levantaron y lo siguieron a otro salón mucho mas grande y luminoso con una gran y muy larga mesa en el centro. A sus extremos tenia escaleras para poder subir ya que era muy alta, y sobre ella ya se encontraba Snape esperándolos.

— ¡Snape, mi amigo!.— Dijo Gilderoy y todos lo miraron esperando que Snape lo callara con una maldición imperdonable.— Slytherins, vayan con su Jefe de Casa, ya que los conoce mejor. Gryffindors, de mi lado.— Dijo mientras se subía a la mesa enfrente de Snape.— El Profesor Snape se presto para ayudarme con el club del duelo, ya que no se pudo resistir a mi luego de habérselo pedido, y aquí estamos.— La cara que Snape le dedicó a Gilderoy le indico a todos que no lo dejaría salir de ese lugar sin algún hueso quebrado.— Primero daremos una demostración con mi buen amigo, y luego uno de cada casa pasara.—

— Esto sera muy bueno.— Dijeron Issa y Ron al mismo tiempo mirando.

Gilderoy abrió la boca para pronunciar un hechizo, pero Snape se le adelanto.

— Ascendio.— Y Lockhart se levanto por los aires y luego cayó con un sonido sordo, todos rieron por lo bajo.

Ron e Issa chocaron las manos mientras sonreían, al igual que Harry mientras Hermione veía preocupada a su Profesor.

— Al menos tendrá un moretón en el trasero.— Dijo Issa y en ese momento Gilderoy la miró y ella se callo.

— Bueno, esa fue... una buena demostración, preparada obviamente entre nosotros, así que señoritas, no se preocupen, su profesor se encuentra bien.— Y les sonrió mientras se acomodaba el cabello.— Ahora, ¡tu!.— Señalo a Issa y ella se quedó blanca.— Sube.—

— Suerte.— Le dijo Harry y ella subió a la mesa.

— Muy bien ¿Como te llamas?.— Gilderoy pasó una mano por sus hombros y ella miró su mano en unos de sus hombros con asco e incomodidad.

— Issadora.— Le dijo de mala manera.

— Oh querida, se te nota nerviosa ¿Es por mi encantadora presencia?.— Ella anarco una ceja y lo miró.

— Me parece mas encantador un perro de tres cabezas.— Le dijo, y se escucharon las risas contenidas de todos, incluso Snape esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de costado.

— Pero que chica tan bromista. Ahora, Snape, tu turno de elegir un alumno.— El miró a sus alumnos y con un movimiento de cabeza llamó a uno.

Issa puso la peor cara que tenia al ver a su hermano subir y todo se tenso de repente, aunque había cierta ansiedad por ver que sucedería.

— ¡Perfecto! Oigan, ustedes se parecen mucho.— Dijo Gilderoy.

— Somos hermanos, ahora cierre la boca.— Le dijo Issa y Gilderoy retrocedió un poco al sentir la energía que ella emanaba.

— B-bueno, la idea aquí es desarmar a su compañero, no herirlo ni matarlo, ¿Entendido?.— Pero ninguno contesto, simplemente Antares e Issa se miraban a los ojos retadoramente, era la primera vez que se veían desde lo sucedido con Lucius.

— Comiencen.— Dijo Snape, y el primero en atacar fue Antares, pero ya esperándose eso, Issa hizo un escudo y no recibió ningún daño.

— ¡Bombarda!.— Dijo Issa y Antares retrocedió rápidamente.

El hechizo cayo frente Antares haciendo un agujero en la mesa, Issa sonrió y aprovechando la distracción apunto otra vez.

— Desmaius.— La luz blanca viajó rápidamente entre el polvo.

— ¡Protego!.— Y el escudo detuvo su hechizo.

— ¡Solo desarmar!.— Repitió Gilderoy.

— Incarcerous.— Volvió a atacar Issa, y unas sogas aparecieron listas para atar a Antares.

— Impedimenta.— Dijo rápidamente y las sogas desaparecieron.— Expulso.— Issa se agacho y el hechizo golpeo a Gilderoy que se encontraba detrás de ella.

— Suficiente.— Dijo Snape y ambos hermanos se detuvieron.— Esto es un empate.— Issa inspiro profundamente y luego soltó el aire para escuchar los aplausos de sus compañeros.

Issa y Antares se miraron por unos momentos y luego ambos se dieron la vuelta para bajar mientras Gilderoy se levantaba. Una vez ella abajo sus compañeros comenzaron a golpearle la espalda y sonreirle.

— ¡Issa! Realmente increíble.— Dijo Hermione y ella le sonrió avergonzada.

— Draco, arriba.— El nombrado miró a su Jefe de Casa y subió.

— Harry, arriba.— Dijo secamente Gilderoy, dos golpes habían sido suficientes por hoy.

Y como sucedió con Issa y Antares, todo quedo tenso en el aire, parecía que tenían las parejas arregladas para provocar a las personas. La pelea no fue muy larga, pero todo cambio cuando Draco hizo aparecer una serpiente y Harry comenzó a hablar Parsel con ella. Todos se quedaron con la boca literalmente abierta, y luego cuando Snape hizo desaparecer la serpiente Harry salio de su trance. Cuando la clase termino Issa se fue con Harry y con los demás a un lugar solitario.

— ¡Hablas Parsel!.— Le dijo Hermione.

— El idioma de las serpientes.— Dijeron Ron e Issa.

— ¿Como puedo hablar un idioma que ni siquiera se que hablo?.—

— Eso no importa, ahora todos creerán que el nieto de Salazar Slytherin. ¡El escudo de Slytherin es una serpiente porque el lo hablaba!.— Le dijo Hermione.

— Eso es imposible.— Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

— Puede ser.— Dijo Issa.— Han pasado cientos de años y...— Harry entendió lo que su amiga quiso decir, y enfadado se fue a la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y ahora?.— Pregunto Ron, y sus amigas solo se encogieron de hombros.


	9. Cap 9 La Cámara de los Secretos

Issa caminaba de noche por los pasillos del castillo dispuesta ir a su Sala Común y así finalmente dormir ya que era cerca de la hora limite para estar fuera de cama. En eso paso Ginny que iba para el lado contrario que ella sosteniendo un libro en su pecho.

— Hola Gin-.— Pero ella siguió de largo sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla.

Issa se volteo y la miró confundida hasta que un grito asustado resonó, provenía cerca de ella. Rápidamente ella corrió y se encontró con una chica llorando mirando hacia la pared. El gato de Filch se encontraba colgado de la pata desde una de las antorchas y parecía muerto, mientras en la pared se leía "La cámara ha sido abierta, y el heredero de Slytherin volverá a cumplir su deber." McGonadall fue la primera en llegar gracias al aviso de unos de los estudiantes de todos los que se encontraban allí. Issa abrazo a la chica de primero de Hufflepuff que fue la primera en encontrarse con la escena y se la llevo de allí mientras McGonadall le decía que la llevara a la enfermería.

— Ven, siéntate y trata de calmarte ¿De acuerdo? Todo esta bien, nada va a pasarte ¿Si?.— Ella la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas y asintio.

— Me quedare contigo hasta que alguien venga.— Se recosto con ella apoyando su espalda en la cabecera mientras le acariciaba la cabeza esperando que se calmara.

Al rato McGonadall con Dumbledore entraron. Issa despertó a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida y se despidió.

— Espere.— Dumbledore la detuvo.— ¿Usted no vio nada?.—

— No, yo solo escuche el grito de ella y fui.—

— Entendido, vaya directamente a su torre, sin desvíos.— Issa asintió y se fue.

— ¡Chicos!.— Los llamo al verlos entrar por el cuadro de La Dama Gorda.

— Issa, ¿Estas bien?¿Y la niña?.— Pregunto Hermione.

— Ambas estamos bien, y si preguntan, yo no vi nada.— Los tres asintieron con un mueca y entraron para ir a sus dormitorios.

— ¿Que habrá querido decir eso del muro?.— Pregunto Ron.

El, Hermione e Issa se encontraban acompañando a Harry y a todo su equipo de Quidditch al estadio para el entrenamiento, mientras tanto hablaban.

— Si el heredero de Slytherin vuelve habrá gente en peligro.— Dijo Hermione.

— ¿Como es eso?.— Pregunto Harry, pero en ese momento apareció el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin que iban al mismo lugar que ellos.

— Vaya, vaya, aparecieron los cachorros de Gryffindor.— Dijo el capitán mientras miraba a Wood.

— Nosotros lo reservamos, deberán volver otro día.— Le dijo ignorando el anterior comentario.

— No, nosotros tenemos el permiso.— Le dijo y le tendió un papel firmado por Snape.— Debemos entrenar al nuevo buscador.— Y Draco apareció con una sonrisa superior.

— ¿Draco?.— Pregunto Harry sorprendido y disgustado.

Issa golpeo a Hermione y le indico las escobas, eran todas iguales y nuevas.

— Si, parece que tengo talento.— Le contesto el rubio.

— Lo dudo, pero no tendrán problemas en meterte si les regalas a todos escobas nuevas.— Le dijo Hermione y Draco la miro con asco.

— A ti quien te hablo, asquerosa sangre sucia.— Hermione se quedo paralizada en el lugar.

— ¡Imbécil!.— Le grito Issa y Harry la agarro de la cintura alejándola de allí ya que se había acercado a golpearlo por lo que le dijo a su amiga.

Lo mismo hacia Wood y su equipo tratando de contener a los gemelos que se encontraban lanzando insultos al igual que Issa mientras eran alejados. Ron sacó la varita y lo apunto.

— Ahora vas a ver. Traga caracol.— Pero por culpa de la varita rota, el hechizo se le hecho a Ron y este comenzó a vomitar babosas para la risa de los Slytherins.

Hermione lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a la cabaña de Hagrid, y Harry hacia lo mismo con Issa que aun quería saltarle a Draco. Una vez allí Hagrid le dio un balde a Ron y consoló a Hermione mientras Issa le explicaba a Harry lo que significaba lo que Draco le dijo.

— ¿Creen que Draco sea el heredero de Slytherin?.— Opino Harry.

— Tiene todas las cualidades.— Dijo Issa.

— Aun no entiendo lo que dijiste antes Hermione ¿Habra gente el peligro?.—

Ron la miro y ella suspiro.

— El muro decía que volvería a cumplir su deber, su deber debe ser el de limpiar la escuela de hijos de padres magos y no magos, y de hijos de muggles como Salazar quería.— Dijo con voz apagada.

— No dejaremos que nada te pase Herms.— Le dijo Issa con una sonrisa.

— Gracias.—

— Y para eso debemos infiltrarnos y saber si Draco es el heredero.— Dijo Harry.— Hay que hacerlo.—

— ¿Pero como?.— Pregunto Ron.

— Con la poción multijugos.— Dijo Issa con una sonrisa.— Yo tengo preparada, la hice en mis vacaciones luego de que Sna-.— Pero se callo.

— ¿Luego de quien?.— Harry la miro acusatoriamente.

— Luego de que alguien me enseñara. Ahora, consigan los cabellos de las personas en las que quieren convertirse y asegúrense que en ese tiempo no aparezcan ¿De acuerdo?.— Los tres asintieron.

Después de unos días Issa se encontraba con un caldero dándole solamente unos segundos de calor a la poción, en ese momento entraron sus tres amigos.

— Los tres se comieron los panecillos y cayeron dormidos, aquí tenemos los cabellos.— Hermione levanto su mano.

— Perfecto.— Issa tomo tres vasos y se los dio.— Cabellos dentro y hasta el fondo.— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los tres miraron con asco sus vasos y comenzaron a tomar ante la mirada de Issa, que luego se echo a reír al ver a Hermione correr al baño. Luego fue Ron y por ultimo Harry que el si se tomo todo el contenido del vaso.

— A ver mis niñas de estomago sensible.— Dijo Issa burlandose un poco de ellos.— Salgan, quiero verlos.— Harry y Ron salieron de los baños y estos ya eran Crab y Goyle.— ¡Perfecto! ¿Y tu Herms?.—

— Váyanse, yo no puedo ir.— Los tres se acercaron preocupados.

— ¿Que sucede?.— Pregunto Harry.

— Váyanse, no pierdan tiempo.— Dijo apurandolos, y Myrtle salió atravesando la puerta.

— No quieren verla.— Dijo flotando hacia una ventana.

— Abre la puerta.— Dijeron y ella lo hizo.

— Tomaste cabellos de gato.—Dijo Issa mirándola de arriba a abajo, y descubrió una cola asomarse.

— Sii...— Dijo triste.— ¡Ahora váyanse!.— Issa los miro.

— Tienen una hora, suerte.— Y los empujo fuera del baño para después mirar a Hermione.— Creo que habra que esperar a que el efecto se vaya.— Ella asintió y se volvió a encerrar en el baño.

Issa solo suspiro negando con la cabeza y se sentó a esperar a los chicos.

— Llegamos.— Dijeron Ron y Harry apoyándose en la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Y como les fue?.— Pregunto Hermione desde el baño con voz cortada.

— ¿Que le sucede?.— Pregunto Ron.

— Esta vomitando bolas de pelos.— Dijo Issa con algo de disgusto.— ¿Y?.—

— Draco no es el heredero, y tampoco sabe quien es.— Issa soltó el aire contenido con alivio y decepción.

— Entonces... Ya no tenemos a nadie.— Dijo Issa y tuvo una arcada al escuchar a Hermione vomitar.— Ustedes vuelvan a la sala común, yo iré con Herms a la enfermería.— Ellos asintieron mirando el baño y se fueron.— Em... Vomita un vez mas y luego trata de contenerte ¿Si?.—

— Entendí-.— Trato de decir, luego de esa bola de pelo Hermione salió e Issa la agarro del brazo llevándola corriendo a la enfermería, apenas llegaron Hermione soltó otra bola de pelos.

— Esta vomitando bolas de pelos.— Dijo Issa, pero cuando levanto la vista se encontró con Dumbledore, McGonadall y Snape alrededor de una camilla.— Ohh... Lamentamos interrumpir.— Issa cerró los ojos al escuchar a su amiga volver a vomitar.

— Señorita Black, llévela a una camilla.— Dijo McGonadall y todos voltearon a verlas, y Pomfrey le acerco a Hermione un balde.

Issa se volteo y vio a un chico de primero con una cámara frente su ojo, parecía estar sacando una foto, pero no se movía ni nada.

— ¿Petrificado?.— Se pregunto Issa mirándolo.— ¿Como?.—

— No se sabe.— Dijo Dumbledore.— Y es el segundo.— Corrió otra cortina donde había una chica doblada, osea que cuando estaba en pie, estaba mirando algo en el piso.

— ¿Como es que su compañera termino vomitando bolas de pelo?.— Pregunto Pomfrey dandole algo para tomar.

Issa miro a otro lado negando la cabeza.

— Em- eh... No tengo idea.— Puso sus manos en la cintura haciéndose la desentendida.— ¿Como esta?.—

— Con lo que le di, ya se le pasara.— Aseguro Pomfrey.— ¿Usted esta bien?.— Issa asintió con una sonrisa.

— Si es así, vuelva a su sala común, no es bueno andar por los pasillos del castillo en estas situación.— Dijo Dumbledore.

— Esta bien.— Miro a Snape y este achico los ojos sospechando lo que había hecho, ella solo sonrió y se fue rápidamente de allí.

A los días Hermione salió de la enfermería y comenzó a investigar lo que era la cámara secreta. A su vez, una noche donde todas las canillas del baño abandonado estaban abiertas inundando todo y donde parecía haber una extraña plaga de arañas que escapaban del castillo, Harry encontró un diario negro que según este pertenecía a Tom Riddle.

— Chicos.— Dijo Harry agitado.— Díganme por favor que escuchan eso.— Ellos se quedaron quietos y prestaron atención.

— No, ¿que es?.— Contestaron.

— Es una voz que habla, pareciera que viniera de las paredes.— Issa negó lentamente y Hermione miró de reojo a Ron.

— ¿Y que dice?.—Pregunto Issa.

— Cosas como: Sangre, matar, quiero sangre.— Les recorrió un escalosfrio a todos.

— Escuchar voces no es bueno.— Dijo Ron, y Harry lo miró.

— No me digas.— Dijo con sarcasmo.

— Esto puede tener que ver con las petrificaciones que se están dando.— Pensó Hermione.— Tendré que investigar.— Y ella con Issa volvieron a su dormitorio, una vez allí Issa le empezó a escribir una carta a Bill comunicándole las cosas que sucedían en Hogwarts y como lo extrañaba.

Abrió la ventana y dejó un poco de comida para lechuzas esperando que una apareciera así no tendría que ir a la lechuceria, para su suerte así fue y pudo enviar la carta. Después se fue a dormir.

— ¡Chicos! Chicos.— Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a Issa.— Hermione esta petrificada.— Ambos se levantaron y los tres corrieron para verla en la camilla con un espejo en una mano y la otra como si estuviera o fuera a agarrar algo.

— Oh no...— Dijo Ron mirándola, y Harry le toco la mano que se encontraba helada, alli pudo ver que sostenía un papel.

— ¿Que dice?.— Preguntaron.

— Es la descripción de un basilisco...— Dijo Harry y los tres se miraron.

— ¡Un basilisco!.— Dijeron.

— Así que Aragog tenia razón.— Dijo Ron e Issa lo miro.

— ¿Aragog?.—

— Es una acromantula, fue criada por Hagrid es sus dias de escuela y pensamos que era lo que petrificaba a las personas. Pero bueno, resulto que no.— Dijo Ron esquivando el ataque de las hijas de este.

— Osea que lo que hay en la cámara de los secretos y lo que se arrastra por las tuberías es un basilisco. ¿Pero la mirada de estos no matan?.— Pregunto Issa y los tres salieron de la enfermería, cuando vieron a todos los profesores frente a un muro.

Ellos se acercaron sigilosamente y vieron que decía lo mismo que la otra vez.

— Esto no puede seguir así, tres petrificados y una desaparecida.— Dijo McGonadall.

— ¿Quien desapareció?.— Pregunto Snape.

— Ginny Weasley.— Ron abrió la boca y miro a sus amigo, Harry le indico que hiciera silencio.

— ¡Hola! ¿De que me perdí?.— Pregunto llegando el profesor mas idiota de Hogwarts.

— Es tu momento Lockhart ¿No decías anoche que sabias la entrada a la cámara de los secretos? Bueno, tus conocimientos ahora son requeridos.— Le dijo Snape mirándolo fríamente.

— A-ah si. Iré a mi despacho ahora y me encargare de ello.—

— Perfecto.— Dijo McGonadall.

Issa se fue trotando de allí por unos de los pasillos a seguir a Lockhart con sus compañeros detrás de ella.

— Bien. Hermione no murió porque vio al basilisco a través del espejo, Collin por la cámara de fotos y la chica por...— Pensó Issa deteniéndose y mirándolos.

— ¡Por el vidrio de la ventana!. La encontraron en el baño frente a este.— Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

— Claro, es verdad. Mas vale que Lockhart sepa de verdad la entrada o no querrá verme enojada.— Dijo Issa emprendiendo el camino otra vez.

Una vez en su despacho los tres lo apuntaron con su varita y lo obligaron a acompañarlos, sorprendentemente la entrada estaba en el baño abandonado de Myrtle, la cual fue la primera victima del basilisco hace muchísimos años.

— Habla parsel.— Le dijo Issa como si fuera obvio a Harry.

Al hacerlo la entrada a la cámara se abrió en el suelo como un hoyo, era muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada.

— Bueno, hasta aquí llegue, ya tienen la entrada.— Se dió la vuelta donde se encontro con Issa apuntandole con la varita.

— Adentro.— Dijo indicándole con la cabeza el hoyo y Lockhart negó.

— Por tu voluntad o lo hacemos nosotros.— Dijo Ron y el lo miró.

— Nose si sea buena idea...— Issa bufo, y poniendo un pie en su trasero lo empujo al hoyo.

Todos estiraron la cabeza para ver hasta que escucharon un gemido de el.

— Oh por Dios, que asco.— Se escucho de abajo.

Los tres se miraron y saltaron. Era un lugar que a pesar estar debajo de la tierra estaba iluminado, mostrando la enorme cantidad de huesos en el suelo.

— Diuj.— Dijo secamente Issa.

— Vamos, hay que salvar a Ginny.— Dijo Harry avanzando.

Los cuatro caminaron cuando Lockhart le robo la varita a Ron y los apunto a todos.

— Ahora les borrare la memoria a todos, y contare la triste historia como los salve, pero no llegamos a tiempo para salvar a Ginny y ustedes por el shock no pueden recordar nada. Volveré a ser un héroe.— Issa sacó la varita y lo apunto.

— Bájala.— Le dijo y el negó.

— ¡Obliviate!.— Issa conjuro un escudo, pero el hechizo nunca llegó, mas bien le cayo a Lockhart, claro, después de todo era la varita rota de Ron.

En ese momento las paredes comenzaron a vibrar e Issa quedó atrapada por el derrumbe en la parte de una serie de túneles, Harry en la parte por la cual podía avanzar a buscar a Giny, y Ron se quedo con Lockhart.

— Hola ¿Quien eres tu?.— Ron miro a su profesor boquiabierto.— ¿Quien soy yo?.— Ron miro a Harry espantado y este lo miro sin saber que hacer con el.

— Busca la forma de salir de aqui, ire por Ginny.— Issa giró la cabeza y vio a Harry desaparecer, luego la giro a otro lado y tenia a Ron mirando a Lockhart con cansancio.

— Ten Ron.— Issa le lanzo un piedra, el la atrapo y luego miro al mayor allí, y de un golpe lo dejo dormido.— Era lo mejor.— El asintió y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Como saldremos de aquí?.— Ella suspiro y le dio la espalda para ver el camino de túneles que se abría detrás de ella.

— Iré a investigar.—


End file.
